


One More Night

by Kikoro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoro/pseuds/Kikoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In einer futuristischen Welt, in der gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe verboten ist und alles nach dem Konzept 'Adam & Eva' abläuft, trifft die junge Fotografin Max auf die Schülerin Sam. Aus anfänglichem Desinteresse entwickelt sich eine Liebe, die tiefer nicht sein könnte. Doch niemand darf davon erfahren, denn das hätte fatale Konsequenzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night 01

**Author's Note:**

> Story in German.
> 
> Copyright:
> 
> Melanie Lange (Kikoro)

  


 

 

_Sie bedeutete mir alles. Mehr als das._   
_Eigentlich war es unbeschreiblich._   
_Aber das wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht._

  
Geräuschlos rollte der Bleistift über den Tisch. Ich musterte das gelblackierte Stück Holz, während ich, mein Gesicht auf meiner Hand abgestützt, der kitschigen Musik der Jukebox lauschte. Ann war tief in ihre Aufgaben versunken und schien gar nicht zu merken, wie angenervt ich war. Stattdessen steckte sie sich eine ihrer blonden Locken hinters Ohr und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Cola.  
Ich seufzte. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass lernen mit den Mädels bedeutete, dass sich Ann irgendwann einem anderen Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum befand, während mir Rhonda das Ohr abquatschte. Auf was hatte ich mich da bloß eingelassen?  
  
Ich bemerkte nicht, wie sich plötzlich ein junges Mädchen an unseren Tisch stellte. Zu sehr war ich in Gedanken versunken, überlegte nach einer Ausrede, die mir einen Tod vor Langeweile ersparen würde. Erst als Ann mir einen Stoß in die Rippen versetzte, richtete ich mich knurrend auf und wandte meinen Kopf zur Seite. „Was?“, entfuhr es mir ruppiger als gewollt und ich biss mir auf die Lippen.

Ein junges Mädchen, kaum größer als einsfünfundfünfzig, sah mich leicht verunsichert an.  
Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ehe ich den Kopf schieflegte und sie mit einem fragenden Blick besah.  
„Ist was?“

„Mensch, Max, sei doch heute nicht so ruppig!“ Rhonda warf mir einen bösen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an die Bedienung. „Nimm’s ihr nicht übel, Max ist immer so drauf“

„Na danke“, knurrte ich und packte mir müde an den Kopf. Die letzte Nacht war der Horror gewesen. Kurz vor Feierabend waren drei neue Aufträge reingekommen, die es unbedingt zu bearbeiten galt. Ich brauchte das Geld. Dringend. Sonst konnte ich mir meine Apartmentwohnung demnächst wirklich abschreiben!

„Also“, riss mich plötzlich die Stimme des jungen Mädchens aus den Gedanken und überrascht vom Klang ihrer Stimme sah ich sie nun richtig an.

Eigentlich war sie gar kein junges Mädchen, sondern eine Frau. Ein wenig klein geraten, aber definitiv erwachsen. Sie wirkte zwar noch jung und kindlich, aber etwas in ihren Augen zeugte von einer Entschlossenheit, über die nur eine erwachsene Frau verfügte.  
Eigentlich war sie auch recht hübsch. Zumindest auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Irgendetwas in ihren sanften, zarten Gesichtzügen machte sie unglaublich attraktiv.

Ja, sie wirkte jung, beinahe wie ein kleines Mädchen, und doch war auch die Frau in ihr deutlich erkennbar.  
„Wollt ihr was trinken?“ Ich sah, wie sie einen Block hervorholte und nach einem Bleistift hinter ihrem Ohr griff. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

War sie nervös? Weswegen? Etwa meinetwegen? Der Gedanke erschien mir nicht nur befremdlich, er beunruhigte mich auch.  
„Eine Cola“, antwortete ich und wandte den Blick ab, um mich meiner Kamera hinzugeben.  
Sie war mein wertvollster Besitz, mein Ein und Alles.  
  
„Normale, Light, Zero, Vanille oder Cherry?“  
Ich sah mir die Bilder vom letzten Wochenende an, welches ich mit einer alten Schulfreundin in den Bergen verbracht hatte. Strahlend grüne Wälder, ruhige Täler und klares Flusswasser leuchteten mir auf den Display entgegen. Ich stieß einen kurzen Seufzer aus und drehte mich wieder zu der Bedienung um. Obwohl sie klein war, hatte sie eine recht frauliche Figur. Sie war schlank, hatte aber üppige Rundungen, die von der dunkelbraunen Jeans und dem gleichfarbigen Shirt, das sie trug, perfekt hervorgehoben wurden. Sicherlich war sie sich ihrer Reize bewusst.

„Bring mir einfach irgendwas“, antwortete ich und war auf ihre Reaktion gespannt.  
Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich war plötzlich ganz besessen darauf, dieses Mädchen zu testen und herauszufinden, wie sie in bestimmten Situationen reagierte.

Ich hörte, wie sie etwas auf ihren Block kritzelte, während sie unmerklich nickte und sich anschließend eine dunkelblonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Und was darf es bei euch sein?“

„’Ne Coke Zero und ein Wasser“, antwortete Rhonda und ich bemerkte den argwöhnischen Blick, den sie mir über ihre Zeitschrift hinweg zuwarf. Warum sah sie mich so merkwürdig an? Ich spielte doch nur ein wenig mit der Kleinen.  
Das Mädchen unterstrich etwas auf ihrem Block, dann verstaute sie ihn wieder in ihrer Gesäßtasche. „Die Getränke kommen sofort“  
  
"Du bist heute aber ganz schön zickig", murmelte Ann mir zu, ohne den Blick von ihrem Buch abzuwenden, ehe sie sich ihre Brille zurechtrückte und nach einer meiner Pommes frites griff. Seit ich denken konnte, waren Ann und ich beste Freundinnen und wir teilten so zielich alles, was wir hatten. Es war nicht immer leicht mit ihr und genauso schwer musste sie es auch mit mir haben, aber wir arrangierten uns und konnten bisher jeden größeren Streit abwenden.

"Hmmm", brummte ich zustimmend und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte ja recht.

Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag. Erst dieser peinliche Vorfall am Morgen, als ich dem weltberühmten Model Timothy Clarkson versehentlich eine Tasse Kaffee auf sein strahlend weißes Sakko gekippt hatte, dann mein verlorengegangener Ring, der jetzt irgendwo in der Kanalisation rumschwamm. Und jetzt saß ich hier, in diesem kleinen und beengenden Fastfood-Restaurant mit einer der nervigsten Klatschtanten der Welt. Wen wunderte es da, dass ich angenervt war?

Inzwischen war ich bei den Bildern der Kunstausstellung von vor 3 Jahren angelangt. Es waren meine ersten richtigen Bilder und ich war stolz drauf, wenngleich sie nicht meine Lieblingsbilder waren.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm ich eine Bewegung wahr. Im nächsten Augenblick preschte eine kleine Hand hervor, ein Glas Cola vor mir auf den Tisch stellend.

Überrascht und mit hochezogenen Augenbrauen neigte ich den Kopf zur Seite.  
"Eine Cola", war die knappe Antwort der kleinen Blondhaarigen, dann stellte sie zwei weitere Gläser auf den Tisch und fuhr sich durch die langen Haare.

"Wir machen heute etwas früher dicht, also beeilt euch bitte etwas"  
Mit diesen Worten nahm sie das Tablett unter den Arm und drehte sich um.  
Ich sah ihr erstaunt hinterher und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als ich auf das sprudelnde Glas Cola vor mir sah. Sie hatte mir das gebracht, nach dem ich verlangt hatte. Irgendwie hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet und ich war doch leicht erstaunt und vor allem angetan über die Cleverness, die dieses Mädchen an den Tag legte.  
  
"Komische Kleine", murmelte Rhonda und schüttelte ihre rote Haarmähne.  
Draußen fuhr lautstark ein Motorrad vorbei und durchbrach den kurzen Moment der Stille, der sich über uns drei Frauen gelegt hatte. Wie ich diese lauten Maschinen hasste. Aber heutzutage gehörten sie zum Lebensstandard wie Brot oder Wasser. Dieses Schwelgen im Luxus tat niemandem gut, vor allem nicht den Mankins, der obersten Kaste, der Regierungsgewalt, bestehend aus den wichtigsten Politikern. Doch im Grunde waren die Künstlichen Intelligenzen, die hinter den Mankins steckten, nichts weiter als habgierige und korrupte Wesen, die ihr Volk unterjochten, ohne dass es jemand wirklich bemerkte.  
Das Konzept 'Adam und Eva' allerdings sprach ganz andere Bände.

"Ja, sie ist wirklich seltsam", murmelte ich und nahm einen großen Schluck des kofeeinhaltigen Getränks, das ich so sehr liebte. "Aber ich schlage vor, wir sollten wirklich langsam mal losgehen. Ann, wartet Billian nicht auf dich?" Ich sah zu Ann, die beim Namen ihres Freundes unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Hatte er ihr etwa wieder etwas angetan?

„Ja, stimmt“ Sie streckte ihren Rücken durch, raffte sich auf und schlug das Buch zu.

„Besser, wir gehen“, murmelte nun auch Rhonda, die Anns merkwürdiges Verhalten ebenso bemerkte. Ich nickte und warf einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu der Bedienung, die gerade am Tisch neben uns stand und Milchshakes an eine Gruppe Jugendlicher verteilte. Anscheinend kannten sie sich. „Wir sind hier eh nicht mehr willkommen“  
  
Die Nachtluft war kühl und biss mir ins Gesicht. Es war ungewöhnlich kalt in diesem Spätsommer, aber angesichts der Klimaveränderungen, die durch die Umweltverschmutzung der letzten zwanzig Jahre entstanden waren, war dies kein Wunder. Die Mankins mochten zwar das Talent haben, andere herumzukommandieren, aber wirklich Ahnung von einer sauberen und gerechten Politik hatten sie nicht.

Ich steckte die Hände tief in die Taschen meiner Jeans und starrte auf den Asphalt.  
Rhonda tret neben mich, in ihrer Tasche wühlend, und zog dann einen Spiegel hervor, in dem sie sich skeptisch begutachtete. „Du bist heute ganz schön durch den Wind“, nuschelte sie, während sie ihre Lippen schminkte und den Blick nicht von ihrem Spiegelbild nahm. „Ist da etwas, von dem du uns noch nicht erzählt hast?“

Ich hob den Kopf, überlegte. Eigentlich war da nichts. Ich erzählte den beiden für gewöhnlich alles. Sie waren die einzigen Menschen, denen ich voll und ganz vertrauen konnte und die mir alles bedeuteten. „Nein“, erwiderte ich mit fester Stimme und strich mir eine Haarsträhne zurück. Nun trat auch Ann neben uns, die heute netterweise das Zahlen übernommen hatte. Wir wechselten uns stets ab. Wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Der Straßenbelag knirschte beim Gehen unter meinen Stiefeln und ein frischer Wind zog durch meine Kleidung und bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut.

Wir waren ungewöhnlich still an diesem Abend, selbst Rhonda sagte wenig, tratschte nicht, bis wir an die Kreuzung gelangten, an der sich unsere Wege trennten.  
„Hast du jetzt eigentlich schon einen Untermieter für deine Wohnung gefunden?“, erkundigte sich Ann, als wir an der Abzweigung zum Stadtzentrum standen.

„Nein. Bisher haben sich auch erst zwei Leute gemeldet. Und naja, die waren…“ Beim Gedanken an die beiden Typen, die vor zwei Tagen zu einer spontanen Wohnungsbesichtigung gekommen waren, musste ich den Mund verziehen. „Sonderbar“, beendete ich meine Erzählung. Einer der beiden war ein Baumfetischist gewesen und wollte die ganze Galerie mit Bäumen und Sträuchern vollstellen. Und der andere hatte einen niedrigeren IQ als eine Kartoffel gehabt. Beileibe, die hätte ich nie in meine Wohnung gelassen, nicht mal für den doppelten Preis.

„Naja, du wirst schon einen geeigneten Mitbewohner finden“, lachte Ann und umarmte mich zum Abschied kurz. Rhonda tat es ihr gleich und dann bogen die beiden rechts ab und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Ich sah ihnen noch lange hinterher, scharrte mit den Füßen auf dem Boden.  
„Einen geeigneten Mitbewohner, hmm?“ Ich blickte gen Nachthimmel, welcher heute außergewöhnlich klar und von etlichen Sternen übersät war.

Es fiel mir schwer zu glauben, dass ich jemals einen Mitbewohner finden würde, mit dem ich mich verstehen werde. Ich hatte einen schwierigen Charakter, das wusste ich. Und auch der sozialste Mensch war ich nicht unbedingt, wenngleich ich auch nicht gerade stolz darauf war.  
Aber ich war ja nicht mit Absicht so, ich fühlte mich einfach nur fehl an diesem Platz, in dieser Welt, regiert von künstlichen Intelligenzen.

Das Flackern der defekten Laterne zu meiner Linken ging mir auf die Nerven. Genervt stöhnend zog ich mir die Kapuze meines Sweatshirts bis in die Stirn und trottete gemächlich nach Hause. Ich sprang über die Pfützen, die beim Regenschauer am Tage zuvor entstanden waren, und achtete darauf, auf keine der Ritzen im Gehweg zu treten. Manchmal brauchte ich solche Tage, an denen ich mich einfach entspannen konnte.

Ich brauchte eine Viertelstunde länger als üblich, ehe ich meine Wohnung aufschloss, mir die Jacke von den Schultern streifte und in die Küche ging. Ich warf das Kleidungsstück über eine Stuhllehne und besah mir den Inhalt des Kühlschranks. Dort drin hatte es auch schon mal besser ausgesehen. Ich beförderte eine Karaffe Orangensaft ans Tageslicht und setzte mich damit an den Tisch, auf dem auch mein Laptop lag. In der unteren Ecke des Bildschirms flackerte ein kleiner Briefumschlag und überrascht öffnete ich die Mail mit dem Betreff ‚Wohnungssuche’.

Sie war von einem jungen Mädchen, die eine der Schulen in der Umgebung besuchte und nach einem tragischen Todesfall in der Familie beschlossen hatte, ihr Leben auf eigene Faust weiterzuführen. Irgendetwas an dieser Mail machte mich melancholisch. Tiefe, verbitterte Gefühle gingen mit ihr einher und trotzdem lag eine gewisse Stärke in diesen Worten.  
Ich nippte an meinem Orangensaft und las weiter. Sie suchte nach einer billigen Wohnmöglichkeit, lebte zurzeit bei einem Freund, dem sie aber nicht länger zur Last fallen wolle. Sie würde viel jobben, um möglichst viel Geld anzusparen und wäre auch gar nicht viel zu Hause, falls ich meine Ruhe bräuchte.

Jedes Wort brannte sich in mein Inneres. Es war plötzlich furchtbar spannend, die Geschichte dieses jungen Mädchens zu lesen, wenngleich sie gar nicht viel über sich preisgab.  
Das Ende der Mail kam näher und jetzt erfuhr ich auch ihren Namen. „Sam“, flüsterte ich leise ins Halbdunkel der Küche, das nur vom Licht des Laptops etwas erhellt wurde.

Sam. Kein Nachname, kein Gar nichts.

Ich lehnte mich grübelnd auf meinem Stuhl zurück, starrte gedankenversunken auf den Bildschirm.  
Ich brauchte dringend wen, der hier zur Untermiete leben würde, denn auf Dauer konnte ich diese Wohnung nicht unterhalten. Zumindest nicht, wenn es mit den Aufträgen so weiterging wie zuvor. Das stand fest.

Ich lehnte mich wieder vor und versuchte, zwischen den Zeilen etwas über dieses Mädchen herauszufinden. Wer sie war. Auch, wenn ich sie nicht oft sehen würde, eine dumme Nuss oder eine aufgetakelte Tussi, ein Prolet oder Macho waren keine Menschen, die ich mich um mich wissen wollte. Aber ich konnte nichts dergleichen aus ihren Worten deuten. Außer, dass sie vielleicht gut in Rechtschreibung war und sich zu artikulieren wusste.  
Daraus konnte man höchstens auf einen relativ gebildeten Mensch schließen.

Meine Antwort war knapp, lediglich ein ‚Wie sieht es aus mit Ende nächsten Monats? Kannst du da zu einem Besichtigungstermin erscheinen?’.  
Mehr wusste ich in diesem Moment nicht zu erwidern.  
„Und senden“  
Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und pustete mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

  
„Sam also“


	2. Night 02

 

_Für gewöhnlich machte ich mir nichts aus dem_   
_schnöden und gewöhnlichen Antlitz,_   
_das ich im Spiegel erblickte._   
_Doch sie änderte alles_

  
Der Wecker klingelte und schlaftrunken suchte ich nach dem Störenfried. Meine Finger ertasteten die kleine Kommode neben meinem Bett und fanden ihn auch alsbald. Gähnend setzte ich mich in meiner Schlafstätte auf, rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ich fühlte mich wie gerädert, hatte ich doch die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Aber ich musste Extraschichten im Restaurant einlegen und war erst spät in der Nacht heimgekommen. Seufzend fuhr ich mir durchs Haar.  
Ich bereitete Boyson nur Probleme; es wurde Zeit, dass ich endlich auszog!

Müde schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett, wühlte in dem kleinen Schränkchen nach sauberer Kleidung und schlurfte ins Bad, das um diese Zeit zum Glück nie besetzt war, denn Boyson war schon seit Stunden arbeiten. Das kalte Wasser tat meiner Haut gut und ich fühlte mich gleich etwas wacher, als ich mir die für meinen Geschmack wohltemperierte Flüssigkeit ins Gesicht warf. Ich war schon immer kälteresistenter als die meisten gewesen. Ich mochte die Kälte und sie mochte mich. Als ich den Kopf hob und meinem Spiegelbild entgegenblickte, legte sich ein unzufriedener Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht. Mir gefiel nicht, was ich sah. Die Nase zu klein und die Grübchen um den Mund störten mich schon lange. Von meinen Haaren fing ich erst gar nicht an. Die waren eh das reinste Chaos.

Ich griff zur Zahnbürste, drückte etwas Zahncreme darauf und begann zu schrubben. Energisch, voller Wut über mich selbst, bis ich Blut schmeckte.  
Ich spuckte aus, spülte, wusch mir mit dem Ärmel über den Mund. 

„Sam, was soll bloß aus dir werden?“ Mein Spiegelbild antwortete nicht, sah mich nur grimmig an. Verflucht noch mal! Verfluchtes Leben, verfluchte Regierung, verfluchte Mistdrecks-Mankins! Ich hasste einfach alles in diesem Moment. Alles und jeden! Ein kurzes Aufstampfen mit dem Fuß, um meine plötzlich aufgekommene Wut rauszulassen, dann entkleidete ich mich und hüpfte unter die kalte Dusche. Eine Viertelstunde später wickelte ich mich in ein Handtuch, rubbelte meine Haare trocken und lief wieder in mein Schlafzimmer, als mein Blick auf meinen Laptop fiel, der mir fröhlich verkündete, dass ich eine Nachricht erhalten hatte.

Neugierig tapste ich durch den Raum, stolperte dabei beinahe über einen Turnschuh, gelangte dann aber doch unfallfrei zu dem kleinen Tischchen, auf dem ich meinen Laptop deponiert hatte, und öffnete die Nachricht. Es war eine Antwort auf meine Anfrage bezüglich einer Wohnmöglichkeit. Ich hatte die Anzeige am schwarzen Brett des Caesars gefunden, die Fastfood-Kette, in der ich arbeitete, und war sofort begeistert. Es handelte sich dabei um ein Ausschreiben für genau das Angebot, nach dem ich gerade suchte. Ich durfte und konnte Boyson nicht noch länger zur Last fallen, also musste ich umziehen, sobald ich mein nächstes Gehalt bekam.

Es war zwar nicht so, dass er mich vor die Tür setzen würde, aber ich fühlte mich einfach unwohl bei dem Gedanken, mit ihm unter einem Dach zu leben. Lieber ging ich das Risiko ein, zur Untermiete bei einer Fremden zur leben. Obwohl, fremd war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, kannte ich ihren Namen doch aus etwaigen Mode- uns Fotografie-Magazinen, für die sie die Bilder gemacht hatte. Selten hatte ich von einem begabteren Menschen gehört. Wann immer ich mir ihre Fotos ansah, machte sich ein eigenartig wohliges Gefühl in mir breit.

Es wäre ein unaussprechliches Wunder, würde sich mir die Gelegenheit bieten, den Menschen hinter diesem Namen kennenzulernen und ihr meine Faszination auszusprechen. Aber ich hatte kein Glück im Leben, ich war schließlich nur die unbedeutende, die unscheinbare Sam, die nicht über den Tod ihres Bruders hinwegkam. Wieso sollte es dieses Mal anders sein?

Doch es kam anders. Fassungslos starrte ich auf die Worte, die mir auf dem grellen Bildschirm entgegenflackerten. Es war nur ein Satz, aber er löste eine unglaubliche Freude in mir aus.  
Ich hatte einen Besichtigungstermin! Zwar erst nächsten Monat, was zugegebenermaßen etwas unpassend war, aber wenn alles gut lief, konnte ich endlich ein neues Leben beginnen. So, wie mein Bruder es sich immer für mich gewünscht hatte!  
Bei dem Gedanken an Erik wurde mir flau im Magen. Es war wie ein brennender Draht, der sich durch mein Mageninneres bohrte. Erik wäre stolz auf mich, das wusste ich. Aber diese Erkenntnis konnte die Leere und den Schmerz nicht von mir nehmen. Er starb für mich, genauso, wie ich für ihn gestorben wäre.

Er starb, um das zu verteidigen, was er noch besessen hatte, stellte sich einem Feind, der übermächtig war: unserem Vater.  
Ich hätte ihn sein Leben nicht so einfach opfern lassen dürfen. Am Ende hat es rein gar nichts gebracht.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wollte die Gedanken von mir schütteln. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich um so etwas Gedanken zu machen.  
Die Schule rief.

Seufzend richtete ich mich auf, warf meine Haare über die Schultern und begann, die nassen Strähnen einzeln zu kämmen. Danach zog ich mich an. Eine dunkle Jeans und eine beige Fleece-Jacke, dazu Turnschuhe. Ich machte mir nicht allzu viel aus mir, lief gewöhnlich rum. Denn an mir war nichts hübsch, also lohnte es sich auch nicht, irgendetwas hervorzuheben, in dem ich mich anders kleidete. Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick ging ich zum Laptop zurück, betätigt den Ausschaltknopf und griff nach meinem Rucksack, der neben dem Tisch stand. Ich sagte ja, meine weiblichen Attribute waren beinahe gar nicht vorhanden und bedurften keiner Betonung. Ich konnte von Glück reden, dass ich nicht auch noch flachbrüstig war, wenngleich meine Brüste auch nicht unbedingt groß waren.  
Aber ich fand, es passte zu mir.  
Bevor ich das Haus verließ, tätschelte ich Rimmo, Boysons Golden Retriver, noch einmal den Kopf.  
  
Der heutige Tag war in Gegensatz zu dem gestrigen sonnenverhangen und angenehm mild. Es roch angenehm blumig, was in Zeiten wie diesen selten war. Seit sich die Mankins die Führung über dieses Land unter den Nagel gerissen hatten, roch es überall nach Technologie und Industrie. Ein industrieller und technischer Umbruch, eine neue, nie dagewesene und vor allem perfekte Welt war das Ziel dieser skrupellosen Sklaventreiber.

Genau aus diesem Grund hatten sie vor zwei Jahren das Konzept ‚Adam & Eva’ eingeführt, das nicht nur gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe verbot, sondern auch vorsah, dass zwei ideale Menschen zueinanderfanden. Der Mann hatte größer und älter zu sein als die Frau, alles andere war einfach nur unmoralisch. Beide Partner hatten zu arbeiten, Geld zu verdienen, Kinder aufzuziehen. Mehr Kinder bedeutete mehr Arbeit, mehr Arbeit führte zu mehr Technologie und das Resultat von alledem war Geld. Zwei gleichgeschlechtliche Menschen konnten keine Kinder zeugen, deshalb waren solche Beziehungen verpönt und wurden hart bestraft. Und meist war Gefängnis noch die mildeste Strafe.

Ich bog um die Ecke, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt, bis ich in der Ferne mein Schulgebäude erblickte.  
Schon von weitem war das allmorgendliche Treiben zu hören. Schüler aus allen Ecken der Stadt trudelten in kleinen Gruppen auf den neu renovierten Altbau zu.

Meine Schule war groß, riesig, eigentlich sogar gigantisch. Ich für meinen Teil hatte mich zumindest schon ein paar Mal verlaufen. Mein Orientierungssinn war zugegebenermaßen nicht der beste.  
Große Parkplätze erstreckten sich beiderseits von mir, vollgestellt mit teuren und prächtigen Autos und Zweirädern. Dahinter begannen die Sportfelder, die manchmal rund um die Uhr genutzt wurden und auf denen sich auch schon jetzt etliche Sportteams tummelten.

Der Unterricht würde gleich beginnen und ich lief den von Bäumen umsäumten Pfad bis zum Eingang, auf dem Weg den ein oder anderen Lehrer grüßend.

An der Eingangstür wartete Mira, meine einzige und beste Freundin. Als sie mich erblickte, strahlte ihr Gesicht und sie winkte mir zu, und ich wusste, dass sie wieder irgendwelche Neuigkeiten für mich hatte.  
„Na?“, begrüßte sie mich und strich sich durch ihre kurzen krausigen Locken. Es störte mich nicht, dass Mira eine andere Hautfarbe hatte, aber sehr wohl störten mich die Blicke, die uns die anderen Schüler zuwarfen. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was für ein Problem sie hatten.

„Ignorier diese Vollidioten“, zischte ich nur auf Miras verunsicherten Blick hin, packte sie bei den Schultern und schob sie durch die Eingangstür bis zu unserem Spind. „Also, schieß los. Was wolltest du mir erzählen?“, fragte ich, als wir angekommen waren und packte ein paar Bücher in den Spind. Ich bemerkte, wie hibbelig Mira war und besah sie deshalb noch einmal mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Jeremy“, brachte sie bloß heraus und quiekte dabei wie ein Meerschweinchen. Mein Gehirn brauchte eine Weile, um diese Information zu verarbeiten und die Bedeutung dahinter zu erkennen. Überrascht hob ich eine Augenbraue.  
„Ehrlich? Seit wann?“

„Ich habe es ihm gestern Abend gestanden und er meinte, er würde das Gleiche empfinden“  
Ich freute mich für meine Freundin und drückte dies mit einer Umarmung aus. Mira hatte schon immer Probleme gehabt, einen Freund zu finden und als sie dann auf Jeremy traf, war es schließlich um sie geschehen. Und jetzt hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht.

  
Ich konnte von so etwas nur träumen. Es interessierten sich einfach keine Männer für mich.  
Ich sah nicht aus wie ein Model, war in vielerlei Hinsicht zu männlich veranlagt, mochte Dinge, die kaum ein Mädchen in meinem Alter mochte. Es war eine schwierige Zeit.

„Das sollten wir feiern!“, meinte ich und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Kommst du heute Abend ins Caesar?“  
Mira blickte mich entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid, ich kann leider nicht. Jeremy…“ Ich merkte, dass es ihr richtig Leid tat, aber das brauchte es nicht. Dann musste ich den Abend halt wieder alleine verbringen. Aber ich war es ja gewohnt.  
„Schon okay.“ Ich versuchte zu lächeln. „Dann mal los zum Matheunterricht.“  
  
~~  
  
„Drei Special-Burger und zwei Portionen Pommes frites für Tisch 4“ Henry, mein Arbeitskollege, hielt mir auffordernd ein großes Silbertablett entgegen. Der Laden war proppevoll, wie meistens um diese Uhrzeit, und ich nahm hastig das Tablett an mich, um es an besagten Tisch zu bringen. Auf dem Weg stolperte ich beinahe über meine eigenen Füße und wurde lachend empfangen. Natürlich mussten an diesem Tisch ausgerechnet Mitschüler von mir sitzen, die meine Aktion ziemlich amüsant fanden und keinen Hehl daraus machten, es mir zu zeigen. „Wolltest du schon wieder den Boden küssen? Du brauchst unbedingt einen Freund“, witzelte ein großgewachsener Kerl, der einen Jahrgang über mir war.  
Ich funkelte ihn böse an. Man sollte keine Witze über andere machen, wenn man selbst schon zweimal ein Schuljahr wiederholt hatte.

  
Sein Freund versetzte ihm einen Rippenstoß. „Du kannst ja ihr Freund werden“, grinste er und erntete ein Lachen von seinen Freunden. Die Diskussion ging weiter, aber ich stellte gekonnt auf Durchzug, servierte das Essen und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie sich die Eingangstür öffnete.

  
Eine junge Frau, die mir sehr bekannt vorkam, betrat das Restaurant, steuerte auf einen Tisch am Fenster zu und ließ sich nieder. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass es ihr hier eindeutig zu voll und zu laut war, denn sie setzte sofort Kopfhörer auf und stöpselte sie in den Laptop, den sie bei sich trug.

  
Erst nach einer Weile fiel mir ein, woher ich ihr Gesicht kannte. Das war doch diese seltsame unfreundliche Kundin von gestern. Na super, das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt…

  
Allem Anschein nach war sie heute jedoch zu beschäftigt, um sich wieder über mich lustig zu machen. Ich trat zu ihr an den Tisch und wurde freundlicherweise beinahe komplett von ihr ignoriert. Sie sah nur einmal kurz von ihrem Laptop auf, es war vielleicht ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann richtete sie den Blick auch schon wieder auf den Bildschirm.  
„Einen Bananenmilchshake, einen Gemüseburger und ein Stück Schwarzwälder-Kirschtorte“, erwiderte sie nur knapp und begann, etwas auf ihrem Laptop zu tippen. Sie war wahnsinnig schnell und ich vermutete, dass sie beruflich irgendetwas mit Computern zu tun hatte.

  
Ich schrieb die Bestellung auf meinen Block und drehte mich dann um, als mich ihre Stimme plötzlich zum Zurücksehen bewegte.  
„Ein anderes Wort für penetrant?“  
Ich musterte sie verwirrt. Was? Warum fragte sie mich so was?

  
Ihr Blick wurde fordernder und innerlich seufzend wandte ich ihr den Kopf zu.  
„Sekkant“, antwortete ich merkte, wie ein grüblerischer Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erschien.  
„Gute Wahl“, murmelte sie und verwundert über das merkwürdige Verhalten schüttelte ich den Kopf und ging nach vorne in die Küche, um Neil, dem Koch, die Bestellung zu überbringen. „Einen Gemüseburger?“ Der Halbitaliener kratzte sich fragend das wulstige Kinn. „Es gibt noch Leute, die sich gesund ernähren?“ Ich sah ihn schulterzuckend an und hielt ihm das kleine Blatt mit der Bestellung entgegen. „Scheint so. Aber diese Person ist sowieso etwas ungewöhnlich“

  
„Ungewöhnlich“, fragte Neil und rührte in einem großen Topf herum, ehe er nach einem Holzlöffel griff und die Soße, die darin köchelte, abschmeckte.  
„Inwiefern ungewöhnlich, meine Schöne?“  
Ich rollte mit den Augen. Neil nannte mich immer ‚meine Schöne’, obwohl er genau wusste, wie sehr ich das hasste. Ich war weder die seine, noch war ich schön.  
Ich schob es einfach auf seine italienischen Wurzeln.

  
„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte ich halbherzig und beförderte drei Schüsseln mit Desserts auf ein Tablett. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust, über dieses Thema zu reden, also ging ich ihm aus dem Weg. Der Geruch von frischem Tiramisu drang mir in die Nase.  
„Nun gut“, hörte ich den Koch schwer seufzen und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich seiner Kopfbedeckung entledigte und kurz mit einem Ärmel über die schweißnasse Glatze fuhr. „Ich bin ab nächster Woche eh nicht mehr hier. Wahrscheinlich ist es da umso besser, wenn ich nicht zu viel über euch weiß. Nicht, dass mir der Abschied noch schwer fällt. Du weißt, man wird sentimental auf seine alte Tage hin“

  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. „Du bist ein toller Mensch und ein toller Koch. Du findest garantiert schnell Anschluss an deinem neuen Arbeitsplatz“  
Neil drehte sich zu mir um und schenkte mir ein breites Lächeln.  
„Das wäre schön“  
  
„Ihre Bestellung“ Ich stellte zwei Teller und ein großes Glas auf den Tisch. Die junge Frau, die zuvor noch völlig abwesend schien, zuckte kurz zusammen und sah dann zu mir.  
„Danke“, entgegnete sie nur kurz angebunden, griff direkt zu dem Glas und setzte es an ihre Lippen. Sie hatte wunderschöne Lippen, um die ich sie sehr beneidete. Sie waren weder zu voll, noch zu schmal, nicht zu dunkel und nicht zu hell. Kein einziger Riss war zu erkennen. Die perfekten Lippen passten zu dem Rest ihres perfekten Gesichts, die dunklen Augen, die langen, welligen Haare.

  
„Ist noch etwas?“, holte mich ihre Stimme aus den Gedanken und verwirrt sah ich sie an.  
„Äh…“ Mir fiel keine passende Begründung ein, wieso ich noch hier stand.  
„Ich sehe Sie heute zum ersten Mal ohne Begleitung“, stammelte ich und wollte im nächsten Moment am liebsten im Boden versinken vor Scham. Warum hatte ich das gesagt?

  
„Ist das neuerdings verboten? Ein neues, dämliches Gesetz, von dem ich noch nichts gehört habe?“ Der Klang ihrer Stimme war eigenartig; nur halb so zynisch und ruppig wie ich es erwartet hatte. Stattdessen hatte sich ein verunsicherter Unterton mit eingemischt, so, als wäre sie sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob es so ein Gesetz nun gab oder nicht.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht“ Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich mich noch einigermaßen gescheit aus dieser Situation retten konnte, ohne wie eine Idiotin dazustehen.  
„Es ist bloß gefährlich geworden in letzter Zeit. Vor allem in dieser Gegend hier“

  
Das war doch eine gute und plausible Erklärung für mein Verhalten! Ich klopfte mir innerlich auf die Schulter und versuchte, ein freundliches Lächeln zustande zu kriegen.  
Doch das einzige, was die junge Frau tat, war leise zu lachen und sich einen weiteren Schluck zu genehmigen. Sie machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, aufzusehen.  
„Süß. Sorgst du dich um all deine Gäste so?“  
„Natürlich“

„Du bist einfach zu nett. Deswegen machen sich deine Klassenkameraden auch immer lustig über dich“ Das Hämmern auf der Tastatur, vermischt mit ihren Worten, bescherte mir ein Unwohlsein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie vollkommen recht damit.

Fest presste ich die Lippen aufeinander, darum bemüht, meine aufkommende Wut zu unterdrücken. Was bildete sich diese Person eigentlich ein? Ich mäkelte doch auch nicht an ihr herum oder beschwerte mich über ihre unfreundliche Art.

Ein lautes ergebendes Seufzen durchdrang den kurzen Moment der Stille, dann hielt sie plötzlich inne und schenkte mir ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Siehst du? Auch jetzt stehst du nur rum und lässt alles über dich ergehen. Anstatt deine Wut, deinen Frust und deinen Kummer in dich hineinzufressen, solltest du dich dagegen wehren. Du bist doch bestimmt eine junge, willensstarke Frau, aber du zeigst es nicht. Du bist hübsch, aber du betonst diesen Attribut kein bisschen. Würdest du die Haare offen tragen, würdest du viel erwachsener wirken. Und statt immer total eingeschüchtert dazustehen, solltest du zeigen, wenn dir etwas nicht passt."

Ich war baff.

Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass man so direkt zu mir war. Dieses Mädchen sprach einfach geradeheraus und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass jedes Wort ernst gemeint war.

Mein Mund öffnete und schloss sich im nächsten Moment wieder. Was sagte man in so einem Moment. Zu so einem Menschen? Mein Puls begann zu rasen und ich war nicht wirklich sicher, warum. Ich stand einfach nur da und starrte auf die Tischplatte, so peinlich war mir die Situation. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und atmete erleichtert auf, als ich Henry neben mir erblickte. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und ich war froh über die ehrliche Besorgnis in seinem Blick. Er war echt ein toller Freund und Arbeitskollege.

Ich nickte nur, lächelte schwach und drehte mich dann um, innerlich dankbar darüber, dieser Situation entkommen zu sein.

Hastigen Schrittes machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche und rutschte - wie konnte es auch anders sein? - auf dem spiegelglatten Boden auf. Mit Mühe konnte ich mich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten. Hinter mir ertönte lautes Gelächter und als ich mich umdrehte, erblickte ich Gram Foster, einen Freund von Boyson, an einem der hinteren Tische.

Er lachte lautstark, seinen muskulösen Arm um eine beinahe magersüchtig erscheinende Blondine gelegt, die eher aussah wie eine Nutte als wie die Schülerin, die sie mit ihrer Uniform repräsentierte. Voller Wut, die ganz plötzlich in mir aufkeimte, machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und stampfte auf diesen Idioten zu.

„Was, um Gottes Willen, ist dein verfluchtes Problem?!“ Meine Stimme war um einiges lauter als beabsichtigt, schrill und herrisch und ich erschrak innerlich. So kannte ich mich gar nicht. Das lag absolut nicht in meiner Natur.

Aber was zu viel war, war nun einmal zu viel und dieses Mädchen hatte recht. Ich durfte mich nicht immer unterkriegen lassen und meine Gefühle in mich hineinfressen, bis ich platzte.

Dabei war es so einfach, die Luft rauszulassen.

 Völlig überrumpelt und verwundert starrte der Kerl mich an. Seine Augenbrauen waren vor Verwunderung hochgezogen, sein Mund ein wenig geöffnet. Das Mädchen neben ihn hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund und musterte mich, als wäre ich ein bis auf die Zähne bewaffneter Bankräuber.

Verdammt! Ich hatte mich für einen Moment nicht unter Kontrolle, angestachelt von den Worten der jungen Frau mit ihrem Gemüseburger. Ich hasste diese kleinen Momente, wenn ich die Kontrolle über mein Handeln verlor und sich mein rationales Denken vom Acker machte.

„Was glotzt du denn so? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“, keifte und ich spürte, wie die Wut in meinem Bauch allmählich einem Gefühl der Erleichterung wich.

Es tat wirklich gut, einfach mal seine Meinung kundtun zu können. Vor allem in dieser Welt, in der deine Meinung nicht mehr wert war als der Dreck auf der Straße, der unter deinen Schuhen klebt.

„Kümmere dich gefälligst um deinen eigenen Kram, du hast es nötiger als ich“

Ich atmete aus. Dann setzte ich ein breites Lächeln auf. „Guten Apettit noch“, wünschte ich, drehte mich um und stampfte in Richtung der Getränkebar, an der Handy stand und sich ein Lachen verkniff. Er prustete und zwinkerte mir dann zu. Auf dem Weg zu ihm wandte ich den Kopf unmerklich nach links, sah zu der Gästin, die immer noch an ihrem Laptop saß, nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm starrte und ab und an an ihrem Orangensaft nippte.

Ich meinte, ein winziges Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln zupfen zu sehen.

Hatte sie mich etwa beobachtet?

 „Wow, Sam!“ Henry klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter, sobald ich die Getränketheke erreichte und mich seufzend neben ihn gesellte. Er schenkte mir ein strahlendweißes Zahnpastalächeln, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Theke ab und drehte den Kopf zu mir. „Denen hast du es wirklich gezeigt. Es wurde aber auch mal Zeit, dass du dir nicht immer alles gefallen lässt. Ich bin stolz auf dich“ Er griff nach einem Strohhalm und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern.

Seine Worte machten mich glücklich. Mir wurde noch nicht oft gesagt, dass man stolz auf mich ist. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, dann bemerkte ich, wie sich der kleine Taschencomputer an meinem Handgelenk bemerkbar machte, in dem er vibrierte. Eine Bestellung. Ich sah auf das kleine Hologramm, welches mir in grellgrünen Ziffern die Zahl 47 vermittelte. Das war doch der Tisch dieses seltsamen Mädchens.

Wollte sie etwa schon bezahlen?

Ich schritt zu dem Tisch und wartete, doch sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, etwas zu sagen.

Genervt rollte ich mich den Augen und überlegte, ob ich ihren Tipp gleich noch einmal in die Tat umsetzen sollte.

„Setzt dich“, ertönte plötzlich ihre Stimme. Sie sah noch nicht einmal vom Bildschirm auf.

„Was?“, fragte ich verwirrt und sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich bin im Dienst, ich kann mich nicht einfach setzen“ Und wieso überhaupt?

Nun hob sie ihren Kopf, warf einen kurzen Blick durch das Restaurant. „Es ist doch kaum wer da. Nur für fünf Minuten“

Unsicher sah ich mich um. Sie hatte recht. Es waren kaum Kunden da, die meisten waren noch am Essen und sobald ein neuer Kunde kam, berichtete mir die Türglocke über dem Eingang von dessen Ankunft. Aber ich verstand beim besten Willen nicht, warum ich mich setzen sollte.

„Na los“, wies sie mit einem Unterton an, der keine Widerrede zuließ. Grummelnd ließ ich mich ihr gegenüber nieder, verstand ich doch nicht, was der ganze Trubel sollte. Netterweise machte sie auch nachdem ich much gesetzt hatte, keine Anstalten, ihre Arbeit beiseite zu legen. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit klappte sie den Computer zu, verschränkte die Hände ineinander und musterte mich. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Gemälde in einem Museum, denn sie musterte mich von oben bis unten und ich hasste es, angestarrt zu werden. Beinahe hätte ich ihr das auch gesagt.

„Du siehst jung aus. Eigentlich sogar noch minderjährig“, kam es abschätzend von ihr und ihr warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu.

„18?“, fragte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Orangensaft.

„19“, entgegnete ich vorsichtig und verstand einfach nicht, worum es bei dieser Diskussion ging oder welchen Ausgang sie haben sollte.

Mit einem kleinen vergnügten lachen leerte sie ihr Glas und stellte es dann vor mir zurück auf den Tisch. „Noch eines bitte“

Ich musterte sie voller Überraschung. Das war es? Ihr sollte mich zu ihr setzen, damit sie mich nach meinem Alter fragen konnte?

Innerlich fluchend erhob ich mich und ärgerte mich darüber, dass ich mir so die Blöße gegeben hatte.

Auf dem halben Weg rief sie mir noch hinzu: „Und diesmal bitte etwas schneller!“

Verdammt!

Für wen hielt sie sich eigentlich?

Mit einem leisen Fluch auf den Lippen lief ihr zur Getränkebar, holte ein Glas hervor, griff nach einer Karaffe Orangensaft und füllte das Glas damit. Für einen kurzen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, hineinzuspucken, hielt mich letztlich aber doch zurück und brachte das Glas seufzend zurück an Tisch 47.

Ich konnte das Ende dieses Tages kaum erwarten.

Gerade als ich das Glas auf den Tisch abstellte und dem wieder überaus beschäftigten Mädchen die Zunge rausstrecken wollte, ging zu meinem und ihrem Glück die Eingangstür auf.

Ein Mob an Menschen, gekleidet in bunten Klamotten und mit Kameras in den Händen und um den Hals, betraten das Restaurant und sahen sich mit verblüfften Gesichtern um. Anscheinend Touristen aus dem Osten. Die machten immer so ein Gesicht, wenn sie dieses Etablissement betraten, denn sie waren hochmodernisierte und vollständig durch Technik betriebene Einrichtungen gewöhnt. Ich habe gehört, in ihrem Land würde alles von Robotern erledigt werden, sodass man gar keine Menschen zum Bedienen der Kunden mehr benötigte. Lediglich ihre eigene Wartung konnten diese Blechbüchsen noch nicht selbst übernehmen.

„Gott sei Dank“, murmelte ich unter einem leisen Atemzug. Langsam musste ich mich wieder beruhigen, denn ich mochte diese zickige Seite an mir nicht, auch wenn sie immer noch besser war als meine schüchterne und erbärmliche Seite.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hieß ich die neuen Gäste willkommen und ignorierte das Mädchen, so wie es mich auch ignorierte. Es war mir nur recht.

  ~~

 Nach Feierabend verließ ich pünktlich um 19 Uhr das Gebäude. Mein Kopf dröhnte und ich fühlte mich wie gerädert, als ich die Tür abschloss, mir meine Jacke überzog und den Kragen gegen den kalten und peitschenden Wind aufstellte. Es dämmerte schon und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, mir ein warmes Bad zu gönnen.

Ich stolzierte gerade auf Richtung Hauptstraße zu, als mir aus den Augenwinkeln eine Gestalt auffiel, die fluchend über ein Motorrad gebeugt war. Es war die gleiche Maschine, die auch Boyson fuhr und für einen kurzen Moment haderte ich mit der Entscheidung, meine Hilfe anzubieten.

Andererseits war es mir unangenehm, mich einfach einzumischen und einem Fremden zu helfen. Vielleicht war meine Hilfe gar nicht erwünscht oder unangebracht, vielleicht war es beschämend für diese Person.

Ich trat von einen Fuß auf andere, unschlüssig, verunsichert.

Mein Blick wanderte wieder zur Seite, als ich plötzlich glaubte, die Jacke wiederzuerkennen. Im nächsten Augenblick, wie war es auch anders zu erwarten, richtete sich die Person plötzlich auf und dunkles seidiges Haar erstreckte sich über die Lederjacke. Das war doch… Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Hatte sich Gott etwa gegen mich verschworen?

Ich überlegte, ob ich schnell verschwinden sollte, bevor sie mich erblicken würde, doch als ich sie erschöpft atmend höre, fuhr ich herum. Sie strich sich gerade mit dem Ärmel über die schweißnasse Stirn, ein paar Fluche murmelnd. Tief seufzend zog ich mir die Kapuze meines Sweatshirts über den Kopf, so, als würde sie meine Identität verdecken, dann ging ich auf sie zu. Innerlich mit den Augen rollend stellte ich mich neben sie und räusperte mich.

„Darf ich mal?“

Verdutzt wandte das Mädchen den Kopf zur Seite und schien überaus überrascht, als sie mich erblickte. Dann hob sie fragend eine Augenbraue. „Kennst du dich damit aus?“

Ich nickte, steckte die Hände in die Taschen meiner Jacke. „Mein Freund fährt auch so eine“ Ich musterte die Maschine, sie war echt hübsch. „Was genau ist passiert?“

Ein leises Lachen ertönte und sie musterte mich amüsiert.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Sie springt einfach nicht an. Ich kenn mich mit dem Ding nicht aus“

Auf meinen fragenden Blick fügte sie noch rasch hinzu: „Die Maschine gehört meiner Freundin, sie hat sie mir nur für heute ausgeliehen“

Ich nickte. „Ah“

Ich krempelte meine Ärmel hoch und wackelte spielerisch mit den Fingern, so wie sie es immer in den Filmen und Zeichentrickserien taten. „Darf ich?“

Ein Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln, ehe sie einen Schritt zur Seite trat und mich amüsiert musterte, als ich mich an ihr vorbeidrückte. Ein Hauch von Rosenblättern stieg in meine Nase und ich rümpfte sie unmerklich. Ich mochte Rosen nicht unbedingt, aber merkwürdigerweise roch sie trotzdem gut. War da eine dezente Nuance Kirsche mit untergemischt? Ich liebte Kirschen!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich sollte mich nicht auf ihren Geruch konzentrieren, sondern eine Lösung für ihr Problem finden. Ich war eh schon relativ spät dran; Boyson würde längst mit dem Abendessen fertig sein und ich hatte ihn gebeten, nicht mit dem Essen auf mich zu warten. Ich würde einfach noch eben im Supermarkt vorbeischauen, beschloss ich, als ich mir die tiefrote Maschine genauer ansah. Überraschenderweise dauerte es nicht sehr lange, bis ich die Ursache des Problems gefunden und behoben hatte. Ein paar Griffe und die Sache war erledigt. Ich spürte ihren Blick in meinem Nacken und als ich mich umdrehte und so tat, als würde ich mir Staub von den Händen klatschen, musterte sie mich argwöhnisch und gleichzeitig verwundert. „Das war es?“ Sie sah misstrauisch über meine Schulter hinweg auf das Gefährt, so als konnte sie nicht glauben, dass ich so schnell fertig war.

„Der Anlasser“, war meine einzige Antwort und ich deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Maschine. Ihrem Blick konnte ich entnehmen, dass ihr diese Antwort genügte, also nickte ich einmal kurz zum Abschied und machte mich auf den Heimweg.

 „Du kannst ja doch mehr, als nur dumm rumstehen und dich von anderen Leuten runtermachen zu lassen.“

Ich hielt abrupt inne und sah über die Schulter hinweg zurück. Irgendetwas an ihrem Tonfall missfiel mir.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem? Warum könnt ihr euch alle nicht um eure eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern?“, presste ich hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und merkte, wie sich wieder dieses unbehagliche Gefühl der Wut in mir breitmachte.

Doch sie antwortete nicht, sah mich nur an, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Der kühle Abendwind zerzauste ihr Haar und sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück hinters Ohr. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten selbst in dieser Dunkelheit.

„Soll ich dich irgendwohin mitnehmen? Wo wohnst du?“

„Kein Interesse, danke“

Ich ging weiter. Ich war müde und hungrig und wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett, da konnte ich auf solche dämlichen Spielchen verzichten.

„Weißt du“, hörte ich ihre Stimme, aber ich drehte mich nicht um.

„Ich bin keine Massenmörderin“

„Wie kann ich mir da sicher sein?“, entgegnete ich, blieb stehen.

Ein wenig Small Talk tat mir vielleicht doch etwas gut.

„Sehe ich aus wie eine?“

Ich schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“ Ich fuhr mich durch die Haare.

„Aber ich sehe auch nicht aus wie ein Tollpatsch, der nichts auf die Reihe bekommt“

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, siehst du sehr wohl so aus.“

Ein genervtes Seufzen entrang meiner Kehle. Ich hatte keine Lust auf solch eine Diskussion. Ich durfte mir ständig anhören, wie unfähig ich war, wie tollpatschig und naiv.

Aber die Leute wussten nichts über mich und meine guten Noten oder der Tatsache, dass ich in einer Band spielte und wir eigentlich ziemlich gut waren. Die Leute sahen nur das, was sie sehen wollten und urteilten nach dem Äußeren. Auch das war eine dieser vermaledeiten Grundsätze der Mankin-Politik. Sie taugte einfach in keinem einzigen Gebiet etwas.

„Aber das ist nicht unbedingt was schlechtes“, fügte sie hinzu, als sie meinen unkonfortablen

Blick bemerkte und lächelte. „Wie heißt du?“

„Hä?“ Ich musterte sie verwirrt und wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte.

„Amber“, entgegnete ich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe, als sie plötzlich laut auflachte. Ihr Lachen zeriss die Stille der Dunkelheit und es war ein angenehmeres Gefühl als diese beklemmende Düsternis, die die Nächte mit sich brachten.

„Du lügst“, erklärte sie und sah mich fest an. „Ich nehme mal an, du möchtest mir deinen richtigen Namen nicht verraten“ Sie griff nach ihrem Helm und setzte ihn sich auf.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt auch erwartet, dass du mir einen falschen Namen nennst. Wir kennen uns schließlich nicht und sehr freundlich war ich auch nicht zu dir, du hast also keinerlei Grund dazu“

Ich nickte zaghaft. Sie hatte recht. Aber das war nicht wirklich der Grund dafür gewesen, dass

ich ihr einen falschen Namen genannt hatte.

„Ich heiße Jacky“

Ich grinste sie an. „Du lügst!“

Verwundert hob sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Du siehst nicht aus wie eine“, erklärte ich.

„Ach ja, und wie sehe ich aus?“, hakte sie nach. Ein interessierter Ausdruck legte sich in ihre Mine.

„Ich weiß nicht“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie eine Nancy vielleicht?“ Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung und sie wurde mit einem Lachen quittiert.

„Nancy? Ehrlich? Sehe ich etwa tatsächlich aus wie eine Nancy?“ Plötzlich wirkte ihr Blick panisch und verunsichert. „Das klingt ja fast wie Nanny“, seufzte sie und ihr Atem schlug feucht gegen das Innere des Helms.

Ein leises Kichern konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, doch dann rang ich mich nach Beherrschung. „Also, du solltest es zumindest bis nach Hause schaffen. Ich würde die Maschine aber auf jeden Fall in die Werkstatt bringen.“ Ich hob eine Hand zur Verabschiedung. „Tschüss“

Ohne eine weitere Erwiderung, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen, eilte ich mit großen Schritten durch die Dunkelheit, weg von dem Restaurant und dem merkwürdigen Mädchen, das merkwürdige Gefühl, welches in meiner Brust anschwellte, ignorierend.

Bitte lass sie nie wieder kommen!

 


	3. Night 03

 

_Ich möchte sie festhalten, für immer._

_Wie kann man einen Menschen nur so sehr lieben?_

 

Natürlich kam sie wieder. Zusammen mit ihren beiden Freundinnen. Die Drei saßen am gleichen Tisch wie immer und bestellten das Übliche. Das rothaarige Mädchen, von dem ich glaubte, dass sie Rhonda oder Shonda oder so ähnlich hieß, saß wie üblich an einem Ende des Tisches, ihre Pommes frites über das halbe Tablett verteilt, zusammen mit einer rosafarbenen Masse, die aussah wie das Ergebnis aus einer Zusammenführung von Ketchup und Mayonnaise. Ihr gegenüber saßen die anderen beiden, tief in ihre Arbeit versunken. Die Blondhaarige hing wieder einmal gedankenversunken über einem Buch und hob nur den Kopf um zu fauchen: „Verdammt, Rhonda, ich lerne!“

Das andere Mädchen, welches ihr seltsamerweise seit dem Vorfall gestern nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, nestelte an ihrer Kamera herum, zog den Speicherchip heraus und steckte ihn in den Laptop. Anscheinend war sie Hobbyfotografin oder so etwas, denn ich hatte sie  jetzt schon öfters mit diesem Ding hier sitzen sehen.

Ob sie wohl Maxine kannte? Ich wischte gedankenversunken über einen Tisch, das Oberteil meiner Arbeitsuniform spannte gegen meine Brust. Verdammt, warum taugten nicht einmal diese blöden Fetzen Stoff etwas? Dabei hatte ich nicht einmal einen großen Vorbau. Ärgerlich und schlecht gelaunt warf ich mir das Handtuch über die Schulter und begab mich zurück in die Küche, durch die ich in einen kleinen Aufenthaltsraum gelangte, der uns in den Pausen zur Verfügung stand.

Es war zwar gegen die Regeln und auch gegen meine Arbeitsmoral, aber ich entschloss mich, eine kurze Pause einzulegen. Sollten sich die Gäste doch darüber beschweren, dass sie nicht bedient wurden. Vielleicht verschwanden sie dann und kamen nie wieder. Mir war es nur recht. Als ich Tür öffnete und mich umblickte, fiel mein Blick auf Henry, der an dem kleinen runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes saß, eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen und in ein Gespräch vertieft. Ich nickte ihm zu, als ich eintrat, ging auf die Reihe an Spinden zu meiner Rechten zu und nestelte an meinem Zahlenschloss herum. Nicht mal der Zahlencode wollte mir auf Anhieb einfallen. Ich fluchte innerlich. Als das Schloss dann endlich aufklackte, griff ich nach meinem Rucksack und holte mein Mobiltelefon hervor. Es war ein altes Gerät, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck und das genügte mir. Ich brauchte keinen teuren Technikschnickschnack, um mit anderen Leuten zu kommunizieren. Mein teuerster Besitz war mein Laptop und für den habe ich nicht einmal etwas bezahlt, weil Erik ihn mir hinterlassen hatte. Ich seufzte. Eine SMS und eine E-Mail. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und verwundert darüber, gleich zwei Nachrichten erhalten zu haben, öffnete ich zuerst die SMS. Sie war von Tywer, dem Bassisten unserer Band. Ich öffnete sie.

 

_Hey, Kleines :-)_

_Wir haben heute einen Gig im Blue Satellite, dem Schuppen von Boysons Onkel. Er bietet uns eine verdammt gute Gage. Hast du Zeit? Denn du weißt ja, wir brauchen dich. Ohne dich läuft gar nichts. Du kannst Mira und Jeremy ja einladen. Je mehr Leute umso besser!_

_Oh, und ehe ich es vergesse: ich hab später noch eine Überraschung für dich ;)_

_Tywer_

Mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Ich las die Nachricht wieder und wieder. Tausend Gedanken schlichen sich durch meinen Kopf. Ein Gig war zu allererst einmal etwas Gutes. Ich hatte zum Glück noch Freistunden zum Einlösen. Mir tat es zwar Leid, Henry alleine zu lassen, aber ich brauchte das Geld. Boysons Onkel unterhielt eine gut laufende Bar und wir erhielten wahrscheinlich eine Gage, die höher als mein Monatsgehalt war. Das größere und eigentlich einzige Problem war diese sogenannte Überraschung. Ich hatte eine vage Vermutung und diese gefiel mir nicht.

Seit ich der Band beigetreten bin, hatte Tywer ein Auge auf mich geworfen. Die meisten Leute finden, dass wir hervorragend zusammenpassen würden und sie shippten uns sogar heimlich. Unser Shipname war Tam. Tywer war also quasi so was wie mein fester Freund in spe, dabei war er eher für mich wie ein Bruderersatz.

Tywer Swiff war 2, Akademiker und verdammt gutaussehend. Er trug sein braunes Haar kurz, seine Augen waren strahlenblau und ich meine damit wirklich strahlend, und seine Zähne waren gepflegter als die eines Zahnarztes. Außerdem war er ein begnadeter Bassist.

Alles in allem also der perfekte Mann.

Doch so sehr ich Tywer auch mochte, ich würde nie mehr für ihn empfinden. Tywer war, ebenso wie Boyson, ein guter Freund meines Bruders gewesen. Nach dessen Tod war er stets für mich dagewesen, hatte mir eine Schulter zum Anlehnen dargeboten. Nach und nach bemerkte ich, wie ähnlich er meinem Bruder war und er und Boyson wurden zu den wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben.

Ich konnte mir also denken, was es mit dieser Überraschung auf sich hatte.

 

Frustriert drückte ich das Telefon an meine Brust und warf einen Blick zu Henry, der immer noch beschäftigt war. Anscheinend telefonierte er mit seiner Verlobten.

Ich überlegte, ob ich die E-Mail auch noch öffnen sollte, aber als ich den Absender erblickte, überlegte ich es mir anders. Max. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie mir sagen, dass sie schon wen anderes zur Untermiete gefunden hatte. Noch so eine Nachricht konnte ich bei aller Liebe nicht gebrauchen und ich beschloss, die Mail erst heute Abend zu öffnen.

Also tippte schrieb ich Tywer schnell eine SMS, deren Inhalt lediglich aus einem ‚ _Ok, geht klar :-)’_ bestand und legte das Handy zurück in meine Tasche. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schloss ich die Tür zum Spind wieder und setzte mich zu Henry an den Tisch, der gerade den letzten Zug seiner Zigarette nahm und sie dann im Aschenbecher ausdrückte. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er hatte mir versprochen, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören.

Kurze Zeit später beendete er das Gespräch, griff nach der Mütze, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag und setzte sie sich auf.

„Pause?“, fragte er grinsend und ahnte wohl, dass es eine außerplanmäßige war. Henry hatte einen echt scharfsinnigen Verstand.

Ich nickte.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst in letzter Zeit so angespannt“, erkundigte er sich und spielte mit Kugelschreiber auf dem Tisch. Er musterte mich fragend.

„Alles in bester Ordnung“, log ich und klang dabei wenig überzeugend. „Ich muss mir heute nur ein paar Stunden früher freinehmen. Wir geben heute ein Konzert“ Ich warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als er leise seufzte und gedankenverloren auf den Tisch starrte. „Was soll _das_ eigentlich?“, fragte ich und griff nach einem der Zigarettenstummel aus dem Aschenbecher, hielt ihn Henry direkt vor die Nase.

„Die war nur zum Frustabbau! Ich schwöre es!“, verteidigte sich der junge Mann und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Er lachte kurz angebunden dann räusperte er sich.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Beth?“, fragte ich und strich mir meine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Ich musste mich irgendwie ablenken, ehe ich gleich wieder in die Höhle des Löwen spazieren und der ganzen Welt meine Tollpatschigkeit darbieten durfte. Heute lief einfach alles zu gut, es musste noch irgendetwas passieren.

„Mit Beth ist alles in Ordnung“, pflichtete Henry mir bei und griff in seine Gesäßtasche, aus der er eine ledernde Brieftasche zog. „Gestern waren wir bei der Ultraschalluntersuchung.“

Er zog ein kleines quadratisches Stück Papier aus einem der Fächer und hielt es mir unter die Nase. Man erkannte nicht viel oder ich war nicht gut genug im Erkennen, aber ich wusste, dass da auf diesem Bild, in all den Schnörkeln und Wellen und was weiß ich noch, ein Leben abgebildet war. Ein kleiner, neuer, wunderbarer Mensch. Ich schmunzelte besonnen.

„Ein Junge“, flüsterte Henry und seine Stimme klang belegt, fast so, als würde er gleich anfangen zu weinen.

„Henry, das ist wunderbar“ Ich freute mich ganz ehrlich für ihn. Henry war ein super Kerl und Beth konnte sich echt glücklich schätzen, mit ihm verlobt zu sein.

Die Tür ging plötzlich auf und Neil stand plötzlich vor uns, die Augenbrauen in Verwunderung hochgezogen.

„Ach, hier seid ihr also“ Er schwang mit seinem Kochlöffel tadelnd durch die Luft. „Die Kunden warten. Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach beide Pause machen“, sagte er halb im Spaß, halb im Ernst. Kapitulierend erhob ich mich. Er hatte ja recht. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie auch Henry nickte, sich dann ebenfalls erhob und den Raum langsam hinter Neil verließ. Ich tat es ihm gleich.

 

„Nanu, Blondchen, da bist du ja wieder. Hab’ dich schon vermisst“, höhnte die Braunhaarige, als ich zu ihr an den Tisch trat, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. Ich rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Mir musste dringend ein guter Spitzname für ihr einfallen.

„Was wollt ihr?“, fragte ich und merkte auf einmal, wie unsicher meine Stimme klang, als sich ihre grünen Augen mich legten und mich von oben bis unten musterten. Warum war ich plötzlich so unsicher? Dabei war es die letzten Tage doch so gut. _Verdammt._

„Hey, Sweetie, hör auf, sie zu ärgern. Sie ist schon ganz blass. Kannst du nicht einmal nett zu ihr sein? Ehrlich, deine Laune momentan zerrt ganz schön an meinen Nerven. Ich glaube, du bist chronisch untervögelt“

„Rhonda!“, zischte die Braunhaarige ihrer Freundin über den Tisch zu und trat ihr anscheinend gegen das Schienbein, denn im nächsten Moment zuckte das andere Mädchen zusammen und fluchte leise. Ich hoffte, dass ich noch rot angelaufen war.

Nun hob die Blondhaarige ihren Kopf. „Ignorier die beiden einfach. Die haben sie beide nicht mehr alle“, meinte sie und zwinkerte mir zu. Die beiden Mädchen neben ihr hörten plötzlich auf, sich zu streiten und warfen ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

„Aaaaalso“, erhob die, die Rhonda hieß, erneut ihre Stimme und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich denke, ich nehme noch einen Latte Macchiato. Und du, Sweetie?“

„Nenn mich nicht immer Sweetie. Die Leute kommen noch auf falsche Gedanken, verflucht!

Rhonda rollte mit den Augen. „Also gut. Was willst du, M-„

„Tee“, fiel ihr das andere Mädchen ins Wort, ehe Rhonda ihren Namen aussprechen konnte.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, musste ich mir doch eingestehen, dass mich der Name des Mädchens interessiert hätte. Jetzt, wo sie quasi so etwas wie Stammgäste waren. Ich wunderte mich, warum sie in letzter Zeit beinahe täglich hier vorbeikamen.

„Welchen?“, fragte ich.

„Huh?“ Sie sah von ihrer Kamera auf, musterte mich.

„Tee“, erwiderte ich knapp.

„Achso“, murmelte sie. Sie starrte wieder auf das Display der Kamera.

„Uhm… Ich weiß nicht… Kirschtee?“

Kirsche. Wie ihr Geruch. Ich kritzelte die Bestellung auf meinen Zettel und malte eine kleine Kirsche hinter das Wort.

„Für mich bitte eine Fruchtschorle“

Die blondhaarige Schönheit schenkte mir ein freundliches Lächeln. Sie war so nett. Wieso konnten nicht alle so nett sein wie sie?!

Ich setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf und hoffte, dass keiner es bemerkte. Ich war keine wirklich gute Schauspielerin und wollte es auch gar nicht sein. Ich wollte einfach nur normal sein. „Okay, alles gleich. Ihre Bestellung komm klar“, brabbelte ich und merkte erst im Nachhinein, dass ich die Worte verdreht hatte.

 _Verdammter Mist_ …  Ich schwöre, in diesem Moment wurde ich so rot wie eine Tomate. Auch an meinen Gästen ging mein Missgeschick nicht unbeachtet vorbei. Rhonda biss sich auf die Lippe, tat ihr bestes, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Das Mädchen, dessen Namen ich nicht kannte hingegen tat sich keinen Abbruch dabei, ihre Belustigung dem ganzen Etablissement kundzutun. Sie lachte laut und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein, hielt sich mit den Händen am Tisch fest, als hätte sie Angst, irgendwie das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Diese dumme Kuh!

Ich kritzelte energisch ein ’In den Kirschtee spucken’ auf meinen Notizblock und drehte mich dann grummelnd um. Ich hörte noch, wie Ann ihre Freundin zurechtwies, doch das Lachen wollte einfach nicht enden.

Himmel, war ich froh, wenn ich hier rauskam und das tun konnte, was mir am meisten Spaß bereitete: das Singen.

 

Unsere Band existierte jetzt schon knapp seit zweieinhalb Jahren und bestand aus Boyson, Tywer, Noah und mir. Es war eher ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen, dass die drei Jungs auf mich aufmerksam wurden und direkt Gefallen an mir und meiner Stimme fanden.

Noah war damals der Leader gewesen, ein Waise wie ich, von allen verlassen und im Stich gelassen worden. Er hatte schnell gelernt, wie man das Leben meisterte. Damals war er überaus gemein und unsozial gewesen und auch ein wenig sadistisch. Cool und distanziert, ein verdammter Kettenraucher, aber sein Herz befand sich am rechten Fleck. Nach und nach öffnete er sich uns mehr und mehr, wurde freundlicher und ich konnte ihm sogar das Rauchen abgewöhnen. Boyson meinte stets, das seie mir zu verdanken, aber ich hatte nie wirklich viel getan. Es war Noah, der bereit war, diesen Schritt zu gehen und ich hatte ihn lediglich dabei unterstützt. Ich mochte ihn mindestens genauso sehr wie ich Boyson und Tywer mochte. Sie alle waren immer für mich da.

Genauso wie auch ich immer ein offenes Ohr für meine Jungs habe.

Ich betrat die Küche und händigte Neil den Notizzettel aus. Er musterte mich verwirrt.

„Sam, das sind Getränke“

Ich blickte ihn an. „Oh“, murmelte ich, als ich verstand, was er meinte.

Ich war definitiv überarbeitet, wenn ich schon solche Fehler beging.

Schulterzuckend und mit einem entschuldigenden Blick nahm ich Neil den Zettel ab und verließ die Küche wieder.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Henry, der die Situation mitangesehen hatte und lief mit mir zur Getränketheke, wo er mir half, die Bestellung zuzubereiten.

Ich nickte und  strich mir eine Haarsträhne zurück hinters Ohr, während ich einen Teebeutel in eine Tasse warf und heißes Wasser darübergoss. Der fruchtige Geruch von Kirschen drang in meine Nase und ich stellte die dampfend heiß Tasse zusammen mit etwas Milch und Zucker neben das Glas mit Fruchtschorle auf mein Tablett.

„Ich bin einfach nur etwas müde in der letzten Zeit. Bald stehen Prüfungen an, ich muss rund um die Uhr arbeiten und auch noch Konzerte geben. Das zehrt manchmal ganz schön an meinen Kraftreserven“, lamentierte ich und lächelte ihm beruhigend zu, als er den Latte Macchiato auf mein Tablett stellte und dann zu einem Tisch ging, an dem gerade jemand bezahlen wollte. Der Blick, den er mich zuwarf, ehe er zum Tisch eilte, sagte klar und deutlich: _Wenn was ist, kannst du immer zu mir kommen._

Ich war ihm so überaus dankbar.

„Eine Fruchtschorle“, sagte ich freundlich lächelnd und stellte sie vor Rhonda auf den Tisch, ihre Freundin neben ihr gar nicht beachtend. Ihre Lippen zuckten leicht, als ich mich über den Tisch hinwegbeugte und versuchte, ein Blick auf ihre Bilder zu werfen.

Doch ich konnte nichts erkennen und fluchte innerlich. Ich hatte gehofft, vielleicht auch etwas zu finden, womit ich sie bei näherer Gelegenheit mit aufziehen konnte. Vielleicht waren ihre Fotos ja furchtbar, ganz schrecklich. Bestimmt waren sie total verschwommen oder zeigten irgendwelche nackten Männer, die sich nach ihrem Liebesakt abgeknipst hatte. Bestimmt war sie eine Domina! Sie musste einfach eine sein.

„Und einen Latte Macchiato“

„Hübsches Armband“, säuselte Rhonda plötzlich und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, dann griff sie nach meinem Handgelenk und musterte das Schmuckstück genauer.

„D-danke. Das ist von meinem“ Ich schluckte hörbar. Es war doch hörbar gewesen, oder?

„Freund“, beendete ich den Satz und war erleichtert, als die junge Frau von meinem Handgelenk abließ und verstehend nickte. Ich konnte es nicht leugnen, aber das Gefühl, das meinen Körper durchzuckte, sobald ich eine Frau berührte, war viel intensiver als es bei Männern. Woran das wohl lag?

„Und für meinen Lieblingsgast eine Tasse Menstruationsblut“ Am liebsten hätte ich die heißdampfende Tasse Tee vor ihr auf den Tisch geknallt, aber ich konnte mich in letzter Minute noch zusammenreißen und die Tasse mit einem übertrieben freundlichen Grinsen nahezu elegant auf den Tisch stellen. Es schwappte nicht einmal etwas über, so wie es öfters mal der Fall war.

Ein Prusten erklang und zum ersten Mal sah ich Ann über ihre Freundin lachen. Auch Rhonda tat es ihr gleich. Aber das war ja auch verständlich bei dem Blick, der das Gesicht der  Braunhaarigen zierte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr ihre doofe Kamera aus den Händen gerissen, ihre dümmliche Visage fotografiert und das Bild eingerahmt an die Wand des Caesars gehangen, mit dem Bilduntertitel ‚ _Unfreundlichster Gast aller Zeiten’._

„Haha, sehr lustig“, schmollte sie und warf ihren beiden Freundinnen einen nachtragenden Blick zu, ehe sie sich die Tasse an die Lippen führte und kurz daran nippte.

„Zu heiß“ Sie verzog das Gesicht und ich überlegte, ob ich überhaupt die Wassertemperatur geprüft hatte.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich hatte bloß gedacht, jemand so kaltherziges könnte etwas Heißes vertragen“ Ob das Lächeln, das meine Lippen nun ziert, zu teuflisch war?

Wieder ein Lachen und die Braunhaarige rollte genervt mit den Augen und überlegte anscheinend, was sie erwidern konnte, als ihr Mobiltelefon klingelte. Es war eines dieser neumodischen Smartphones, die meiner Meinung nach völlig übergewertet waren.

Ich meine, wofür brauchte man all den Schnickschnack?

„Ist gut, ich komme. Um 20 Uhr? Ja, kein Problem, das schaffe ich bis dahin.“

Ihre Stimme klang gedämpft und geschäftig, so als rede sie mit ihrem Chef oder dergleichen.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich noch da stand und lauschte, aber um nicht zu auffällig zu wirken, griff ich nach dem Korb mit den Knabberstangen in der Mitte des Tisches, um ihn aufzufüllen.

Ich kehrte zurück zu Henry, der das ganze Spektakel grinsend beobachtet hatte. Ich bedeutete ihm mit meinem Blick zu schweigen und warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. In ungefähr 10 Minuten musste ich los, wenn ich es rechtzeitig schaffen wollte. Mir wäre es ja lieber gewesen, wenn ich noch etwas Zeit zum Üben gehabt hätte, aber zum Glück hatte ich so gut wie alle Texte relativ gut drauf und meine Gitarre hatte ich erst gestern gestimmt.

Ich ging in den Vorratsraum, holte eine neue Packung Knabberstangen und füllte das Körbchen damit nach. Als ich zurück an Tisch 47 kam, der inzwischen so etwas wie der Stammtisch der drei jungen Frauen war, bemerkte ich sofort, dass _sie_ fehlte. Rhonda und Ann waren tief in ein Gespräch versunken und als ich kam, zückte Rhonda ihr Portemonnaie und lächelte mich freundlich an. „Das Essen war wie immer super. Wir würden jetzt gerne bezahlen“

„Oh“ Ich griff nach meinem Notizblock und rechnete die Preise sekundenschnell zusammen. „Die Getränke und drei Tagesmenüs, das wären dann…“

„Der Rest ist für dich, weil du so niedlich bist“ Rhonda pflückte einen Fünfziger aus ihrer Geldbörse und hielt ihn mir aufordernd entgegen. Ich musterte sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick. „Das ist mehr als die Hälfte des Preises“, entgegnete ich baff und zögerte, das Geld entgegenzunehmen. „Ich weiß, aber du hast mir mit deinen kleinen Scherz den Abend versüßt. Sieh’s als kleine Wiedergutmachung an, weil unsere Freundin dich immer ärgert. Also nimm schon“ Sie wedelte förmlich mit dem Geld und als ich immer noch keine Anstalten machte, es anzunehmen, griff sie abermals nach meinem Handgelenk und drückte mir das Geld einfach so in die Hand.

„A-aber“, stammelte ich und wollt etwas erwidern, aber aus meinem Mund kam kein einziges Wort. Die beiden Frauen erhoben sich und winkten mir einmal kurz Abschied, dann schritten sie in Richtung Eingangstür. „D-danke!“, rief ich ihnen nach und erntete ein freundliches Lächeln der beiden, ehe sie das Gebäude verließen. Ich seufzte. Wären die beiden nicht geschätzt nicht gut vier bis fünf Jahre älter und würden auf meine Schule gehen, könnten wir bestimmt gute Freunde sein. Zumindest erschien mir die beiden sehr nett und waren mir von Anfang an sehr sympathisch. Eine Schande, dass sie mit jemandem befreundet waren, der unhöflich und arrogant war.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich musste lernen, nicht immer zu vorschnell über andere Leute zu urteilen. Ich kannte sie nicht und würde sie auch nie weiter kennen lernen, also sollte ich mich um andere, wichtige Dinge kümmern. Das Konzert zum Beispiel.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war Zeit, zu gehen. Ich zog meine Stempelkarte aus der Hosentasche, lief in die Küche und in den angrenzenden Pausenraum und entledigte mich noch im Gehen meiner Mütze und der Schürze. Beide Kleidungsstücke landeten im Spind.

„Ich mach dann für heute Schluss.“ Ich schulterte meinen Rucksack. „Kommt ihr ohne mich klar?“ Neil steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und beobachtete mich dabei, wie ich den Spind wieder schloss und dann meine Stempelkarte an das dafür vorgesehene Gerät an der Wand hielt. Es piepte kurz.

„Natürlich, Kleines. Hab noch viel Spaß heute Abend. Und rock das Haus. Oder wie ihr Kids das heutzutage so nennt.“ Er grinste sein breitestes Lächeln und strich sich, wie sooft, über seinen Bart. Ich war mir sicher, in diesem Moment erfüllte mein Lachen den ganzen Raum.

„Danke. Das werd ich, versprochen!“ Ich grinste breit und griff dann nach meiner Jacke, die über einer Stuhllehne hing.

Die Bar von Boysons Onkel war ungefähr fünf Kilometer vom Caesars entfernt, etwas außerhalb der Stadt. Ich fluchte, als ich durch die Eingangstür nach draußen trat und sogleich von einem kühlen Regenschauer überrascht wurde. Verdammt. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte ich es an diesem Tag auch nicht für nötig gehalten, mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule und zur Arbeit gefahren. Ich seufzte und schaute in meinem Portemonnaie nach, wie viel Geld ich bei mir trug. Ich musste wohl oder übel ein Taxi nehmen, wenn ich rechtzeitig ankommen wollte.

Fünfzehn Minuten später fuhr das türkise Fahrzeug vor, die Scheiben verdunkelt wie einer Limousine. Die Beifahrertür wurde aufgestoßen und eine junge Frau in, schrillen Farben gekleidet und eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel, sah mich fragend an.

Ich nickte und sie tat es mir gleich. „Steig ein“, sagte sie in einem freundlichen Ton und schnippte die Asche ihrer Zigarette aus dem Fahrerfenster. Ihre braunen kurzen Haare wehten in dem plötzlich aufkommenden Windzug. Ich trat unter dem kleinen Vordach, unter das ich mich in der Zwischenzeit gestellt hatte, hervor und beeilte mich, ins trockene Wageninnere zu gelangen. Der schwarze Ledersitz war außergewöhnlich weich und senkte sich unter meinem Gewicht. Ganz anders als die Autositze, die ich kannte. Überhaupt wirkte das ganze Fahrzeug samt Fahrerin irgendwie untypisch für ein Taxi. Vor allem in der heutigen Zeit.

„Wohin geht’s?“ Sie zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an und ich rollte innerlich mit dem Augen. Ohne mich noch länger mit ihr beschäftigen zu wollen, gab ich ihr Boysons Adresse. Sie nickte und ließ den Motor an.

„Und danach ins Blue Sattelite“

„Oh, lass mich raten, du gehst auch zum Pink Anthem-Konzert?“

Aus dem Radio erklang leise Musik; das Lied kannte ich. Ich verzog den Mund.

„So ähnlich. Ich singe heute da“ Mein Blick glitt aus dem Fenster, ich ignorierte den überraschten Ausdruck, der sich in ihre Züge legte.

„In einer der Vorbands?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, beobachtete den Regen, der kompromisslos zu Boden fiel.

„Ach, hör auf“, begann die Frau am Steuer plötzlich, ihre Stimme getränkt mit Unglauben. Nun drehte ich mir zu ihr um, sah sie das erste Mal richtig an. Sie war grell geschminkt, das kurze braune Haar war nach hinten gegelt, nur an den Seiten fiel es ihr lose über die Ohren. Sie trug violette Ledersachen, kombiniert mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt, auf dem das Logo unserer Band prangte.

„Du bist Cherry?“, fragte sie, den Blick konzentriert auf die Straße gerichtet. Erst, als ich nicht antwortete, blickte sie mich an.

Ich grummelte. Ich hasste den Namen. Aber nach einer ungemütlichen Begegnung mit einem Fan vor drei Jahren hatte ich mir geschworen, meinen echten Namen niemals der Presse preiszugeben. Und es klappte super.

„Naaaa“, war das einzige Geräusch, das ich von mir gab, ehe ich seufzend durch mein Haar fuhr. Die Frau neben mir kicherte leise. „Übrigens, mein Name ist Cassandra“, teilte sie mir mit und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne.

Ich lächelte, sah ebenfalls nach vorne auf die regennasse Straße. „Wow“, ertönte ihre Stimme wieder neben mir und sie pfiff anerkennend.

„Ich bin ein riesiger Pink Anthem-Fan. Es war schon immer mein größter Traum, euch einmal backstage kennen zu lernen. Eure Musik inspiriert mich zutiefst und lässt mich in dieser tristen Welt überleben“ Ein Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln.

Wow. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es Leute gibt, die sich durch unsere, durch meine Musik inspiriert fühlen. Ich drückte mich etwas tiefer in den Sitz; irgendwie war mir das alles ein wenig unangenehm. „Danke“, brachte ich tonlos hervor und lächelte schwach. „Du siehst immer ganz anders aus, wenn du auf der Bühne stehst.“ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser durch den dichten Regen sehen zu können. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich zu viel von mir preisgebe“, erklärte ich und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Inzwischen trommelte der Regen lautstark ans Fenster. Ich legte eine Hand auf das kalte Glas. „Wenn du magst, kannst du die anderen nach dem Auftritt mal kennen lernen. Wenn du Glück hast, springt vielleicht auch ein Autogramm für dich raus“

Ich hörte, wie Cassandra scharf die Luft einzog. „Das wäre… Wow, das wäre einfach unglaublich“, hauchte sie und setzte den Blinker.

„Wäre das wirklich in Ordnung?“

„Naja, wir haben momentan nicht wirklich einen Manager, darum hab ich quasi das Sagen“ Ich seufze. „Auch, wenn mir diese Rolle nicht unbedingt zusagt“, fügte ich hinzu.

„Wieso habt ihr keinen Manager?“ Wir bogen nach rechts in eine Seitenstraße.

„Zu teuer“, war meine knappe Antwort. Ich wunderte mich im nächsten Moment, weshalb ich so gesprächig war. In Gegenwart von Fremden war das sonst überhaupt nicht meine Art.

 

Als wir vor Boysons Haus hielten, hatte sich die Intensität des Regens kaum vermindert. Fluchend legte ich eine Hand auf die Klinke. „Ich werd vermutlich ein paar Minuten brauchen. Entschuldigen Sie die Umstände. Ich werde es nach dem Konzert wieder gut machen, versprochen“ Fluchend öffnete ich die Beifahrertür, zog mir die Kapuze meines Sweatshirts tief ins Gesicht und stürmte in den Regen. Es war kalt, und obwohl die Distanz zur Eingangstür relativ gering war, war ich bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, als ich ankam.

Ich brauchte über eine halbe Stunde, um mich umzuziehen, mein Bühnen-Make-up aufzutragen und mich zu frisieren. Ich trug enge dunkelblaue Röhrenjeans mit weißen Verwaschungen, ein mit Nieten übersätes Top und eine schwarze Lederjacke, mein Make-up war schlicht und dezent, schließlich trug ich meist eine Sonnenbrille oder Maske, um mein Gesicht zu verbergen. Mein Haar war zu einem straffen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, weil das bei diesem Wetter einfach angenehmer war. Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel griff ich zu einer meiner Sonnenbrillen und nach meinem Regenschirm, sattelte meine Gitarre und eilte zurück zum Taxi.

Cassandra hatte die Musik aufgedreht und saß gedankenversunken da, mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad trommelnd. Als sie mich sah, grinste sie. „Da bist du ja wieder“, lachte sie, als ich mich zurück auf den Sitz neben ihr warf. Ich nickte und warf den Regenschirm, den ich nur kurz gebraucht hatte, auf den Rücksitz. „Dann mal los“

Wir redeten über die verschiedensten Dinge auf der Fahrt zum Blue Satellite. Cassandra erzählte mir, wie sie damals als alles Mögliche arbeitete und ich war ernsthaft fasziniert von ihr. Sie war noch so jung, gerade mal ein paar Jahre älter als ich und sie hatte schon so viele Erfahrungen in so vielen Bereichen gemacht. Ich hörte ihr gerne zu, als sie von ihrer Rucksackreise durch Australien erzählte, wie sie in Afrika auf Elefanten ritt und in Indien auf Sharukh Khan und seine Bodyguards getroffen war. Sie erzählte mir von ihrer Zeit als Femen-Aktivistin und als sie mit einem Tretboot über den Amazonas fuhr. Alles, was ich dagegenhalten konnte, war mein Wissen über die verschiedenen Sorten von Fritierfett, die es gab, und meine mehr recht als schlecht vorhandenen Gitarren-Skills.

Wie schafften es andere Menschen nur, so erstaunlich zu sein?

Allmählich verließen wir die ruhigeren Straßen und fuhren auf eine der großen Hauptstraßen, die direkt ins Zentrum der Stadt führten. Ein hochmodernisiertes Zentrum, in dem alles vollautomatisiert war. Es war ein krasser Kontrast zu den schnöden Randgebieten, die sich durch ihre Einfachheit beinahe gar nicht von den Städten aus den vorigen Jahrzehnten unterschieden. Dort lebten die Menschen noch in ganz normalen Familienhäusern und Apartmentwohnungen, gingen arbeiten und zur Schule. Es war für mich jedes Mal eine neue Welt, die sie mir eröffnete, sobald ich die großen Pforten zur Hauptstadt durchquerte.

Wie das Eintauchen in einen Traum, so neu und unbekannt und vor allem surreal.

Doch es war real. Alles davon. Jede Kleinigkeit, jede Schraube an den Gesichtscannern, jeder schrille Stofffetzen, in den sich die Menschen hier einzuhüllen pflegten, jeder Geruch von Künstlichkeit und jedes schrille Licht, das selbst tagsüber die Gegend erleuchtete.

Es war alles so imposant, so künstlich und gleichzeitig spannend, dass ich manchmal das Atmen vergaß.

Cassandra kurbelte das Fenster hinunter, als wir vor einem riesigen Metalltor stehen blieben. Eine Maschine, ein langer Hebel mit einer kugelförmigen Kamera, preschte aus dem Asphalt der Straße hervor und scannte mit einem leisen Surren die ID-Card, die Cassandra aus dem Fenster hielt.

Ein leises Klicken erklang und der Schriftzug ACCEPTED erschien über dem Kamerakopf, dann verschwand das Gerät zurück in den Untergrund.

„Immer so’n Trubel“, seufzte Cassandra, kurbelte das Fenster wieder hoch und starrte nach vorne durch die Windschutzscheibe auf das Tor, beide Hände fest auf am Lenkrad. Nach ungefähr zwanzig Sekunden öffnete sich die große Tür und lautem Getöse und wir konnten unsere Fahrt fortsetzen. Es war ein Wunder, dass man in der Hauptstadt noch selbst fahren musste. Es lief halt noch nicht alles vollautomatisiert, schließlich steckte das Modell dieser Hauptstadt noch in Kinderschuhen, war lediglich ein Prototyp einer perfekten Stadt.

Und außen herum befand sich noch alles im selben Zustand wie von vor 30 Jahren. Mit der Ausnahme, dass kein Krieg herrschte. Zumindest nicht hier. Nicht mehr. Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an eines der wenigen Gespräche, die mein Vater mit mir in einem seiner klaren, nüchternen Momente geführt hatte. Meistens war das an ihrem Geburtstag, ihrem Todestag und mit etwas Glück auch über Weihnachten. Aber Glück war noch nie ein guter Freund von mir gewesen.

In dem Gespräch, was mir vor allem durch seine Skurrilität im Gedächtnis geblieben war, hatte er von den missgestalteten und verkrüppelten Kindern erzählt, die nach dem missglückten Biohazard-Anschlag durch das Projekt PHOENIX, einer nationalsozialistischen und faschistischen Vereinigung, die vor gut 35 Jahren noch über das Land regiert hatte, ihr Leben auf der Straße oder in speziellen Einrichtungen fristen mussten. Aus dem Projekt PHOENIX gingen wenige Jahre später die Mankins hervor, damals noch eine Handvoll griesgrämiger und verdatterter Politiker, die nach dem Versagen ihres Planes eine neue, friedlichere Ära schaffen wollten. Ein paar charismatische Redner und Unmengen an Steuergeldern später konnten Wissenschafter erste Erfolge verzeichnen und zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte dieses Landes konnte man eine voll funktionsfähige Mischung aus Mensch und Roboter entwickeln. Während die ersten Prototypen, die so genannten Proto-Mankins, kurz Promen, nur einen mäßigen Erfolg darstellten, verfeinerte ein Team angesehener Wissenschaftler und Ingenieure die Eigenschaften und das grundlegende Aussehen dieser Promen und schuf die Art von Wesen, die heute dieses Land regierte. Mit der Zeit wollten immer mehr bekannte und berühmte Leute zu Mankins werden und gaben Unsummen an Mics aus, um die kostspieligen Operationen über sich ergehen zu lassen. Binnen kürzester Zeit waren so gut wie alle Politiker, Ärzte, Lehrer und Wissenschaftler Mankins, wohlhabend und voller Technik. Nur die wenigsten einflussreichsten und erfolgreichsten Menschen sagten sich diesem Trend los, blieben in ihrer natürlichen Form und lebten ihr Leben als das, was die Evolution aus ihnen geschaffen hatte.

Ein guter Freund meines Vaters beispielsweise sträubte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen, den Kindern, die er unterrichtete, beizubringen, am eigenen Leibe zu zeigen, was Korruption und Machtmissbrauch bedeuteten Andere Werte vermittelten die Mankins in seinen Augen nämlich nicht. Lieber würde er ohne jegliche Bezahlung unterrichten, als sich unters Messer zu legen und zu einer künstlichen Intelligenz zu werden. Sein Bruder, ein angesehener Arzt auf seinem Gebiet, dachte genauso

Gerade er als Mediziner wollte und konnte nicht gutheißen, wie die Wissenschaftler den Begriff künstliche Intelligenz missbrauchten und verdrehten. Statt eine menschenähnliche Intelligenz im Form eines Computers nachzubilden, benutzten die Wissenschaftler die Menschen, um aus ihnen Computer zu machen. Das war weder wissenschaftlich noch menschlich und absolut nicht tragbar.

Wir nehmen an Geschwindigkeit ab, je tiefer wir ins Zentrum gelangten. Direkt vor uns ragte der Elliot-Tower hoch über alle anderen Gebäuden in den Himmel empor. Der große Turm, der sämtliche Forschungseinrichtungen des Landes beinhaltete, bildete ein seltsam anmutenden Kontrast zu den verhältnismäßigen kleinen und flachen Gebäuden, die das Zentrum säumten. In einigen Jahren würden hier vermutlich die größten Gebäude der Welt stehen, doch noch war es ein weiter Weg bis dorthin. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster und war fasziniert von dem grellen und bunten Farbenmeer, das die mit Neonlichtern gesäumten Gebäude hinter der mit Regen benetzten Scheibe erzeugten. In jedem einzelnen Regentropfen brachen sich die Farben und für einen kurzen Moment war ich atemlos.

„Wir sind gleich da“, ertönte Cassandras Stimme, ehe sie einen Gang hinunterschaltete und dann in eine schmale Gasse einbog, die sich als gläserner quadratischer Tunnel entpuppte. „So was kennt ihr von außerhalb gar nicht, hmmm?“, fragte sie und lachte leise. Ich sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an und nickte. Sie hatte recht. Außerhalb des Zentrums gab es so etwas nicht. Dort lebten die Menschen noch mit alter Technologie, mit normalen Smartphones, Internet, Tablet-PCs, mit gewöhnlichen elektronischen Haushaltsgeräten, während das Zentrum für seine neuen Technologien bekannt war. Züge, die in Schallgeschwindigkeit fuhren, ohne dass man überhaupt bemerkte, dass man fuhr, Hologramm-Uhren, Autos, die mit Magnetkraft angetrieben wurden. Angeblich wurden die Bewohner sogar mit Mikrochips ausgestattet, die man ihnen unter die Haut pflanzte, und die sämtliche Daten über einen enthielten.

Es war unfassbar, wie zwei so unterschiedliche Orte koexistieren konnten, nur getrennt von drei dicken Stahlmauern.

Ich fühlte mich immer ein wenig unwohl; das hier war einfach nicht meine Welt.

Ich gehörte in Caesars, hinter die Theke, wo Fritierfett und Getränkekisten auf mich warteten, auf die Bühne im Einkaufscenter, aber bestimmt nicht in einen angesagten Club.

Cassandra schien mir meine Nervosität und mein Unbehagen anzusehen. Sie warf mir einen besorgten Seitenblick zu.

„Du bist nicht oft hier, stimmt’s? Du fühlst dich unwohl. Das verstehe ich. Als ich zum ersten Mal vom Blue Satellite und seiner Funktion erfuhr, war ich auch sehr überrascht. Ich meine-„

Ich wurde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Moment, welche Funktion?“

Plötzlich knisterte die Luft vor Anspannung. Ein ungemütliches Schweigen entstand und wurde nur durch das leise Rauschen des Regens durchbrochen. Cassandra seufzte hörbar und fuhr sich kopfschüttelnd durch die Haare, ein Hand am Lenkrad, den Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe nach vorne gerichtet.

„Du bist tatsächlich so naiv, wie du aussiehst“ Es war kein Vorwurf, sondern eine Feststellung. Ich nickte zustimmend. Warum nickte ich?

„Du weißt wirklich nicht, welche Art von Club das ist?“

„Nein, keine Ahnung“

„Nun, wie beschreibe ich es am besten… Es ist ein Club ohne Regeln. Ja, so lässt sich das sagen. Ein Club ohne Regeln. Es ist alles erlaubt, jeder ist dort willkommen, ganz gleich welcher Nationalität er angehört, welchem Geschlecht oder welcher…“

Ah. Ich verstand.

„Sexualität“, beendete ich Cassandras Ausführungen und spielte mit dem Anhänger meiner Kette, ein silberner Schlüssel.

„Du meinst, das Konzept Adam und Eva hat dort keine Bedeutung?“

„So kann man es nicht sagen. Das stimmt so nicht. Zumindest nicht ganz. Natürlich hat das Konzept Adam und Eva höchste Priorität in diesem Etablissement. Aber nur nach außen hin. Im Inneren des Gebäudes darf jeder so sein, wie es ihm beliebt. Ich meine, wir sind doch alle nur Menschen und haben Bedürfnisse“

Das Ende des Tunnels rückte näher und die Kaskaden gleißender Lichter, die uns zuvor noch in ihrer Farbenprächtigkeit gefangen gehalten hatten, wichen den strahlend weißen Lampen des Blue Satellites, welches sich vor uns auftürme.

„Natürlich ist es nicht so, dass wir ganz auf das Konzept pfeifen, beziehungsweise es nicht ernst nehmen. Den regelmäßigen Kontrollen halten wir mit vorgetäuschter Loyalität entgegen, aber wenn die Mankins fort sind, kümmert es keinen, wer oder was du bist. Dann sind alle gleich. Dieser Club ist ein Zufluchtsort für all diejenigen, die vor dem Gesetz fliehen oder sich dem nicht beugen wollen“ Das war auch nicht anders zu erwarten von einem von Boysons Verwandten. Sie alle trugen ihr Herz am rechten Fleck.

„Aber wie erkennt ihr denn, wer … du weißt schon…ist?“

„Homosexuell?“, fragte Cassandra und lachte.

„Cherry, das Wort an sich ist nicht verboten“

„Es wird trotzdem nicht gerne von den Mankins gehört“

„Diese aufgeblasenen Blechdosen können mich eh mal kreuzweise. Was bilden die sich ein?“ Obwohl wir uns außer jeglicher Hörweite der Mankins befanden, senkte Cassandra bei diesen Worten ihre Stimme. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so ganz überzeugt von dem, was sie sagte.

„Nun, die Lösung dafür nennt sich Architektur und Technik. Der Club ist aufgeteilt in drei Ebenen, die jeweils von einseitig durchsichtigen Wasserwänden voneinander getrennt sind. Die Bühne erstreckt sich über alle drei Bereiche und in jedem befindet sich eine eigene kleine Bar. In der Mitte halten sich Männer und Frauen auf, im linken Bereich ist ein Raum nur für Frauen, während dich rechts Männer zusammenfinden. Man kann so neue Leute kennenlernen, ein wenig Zweisamkeit teilen und sobald ein Mankin auftaucht, wird ihn das wahrscheinlich herzlich wenig interessieren, warum es solche abgetrennten Bereiche gibt. Mankins interessieren sich nur für Einnahmen. Solange du also nicht vor ihm mit einer Frau rumknutscht, wird er nichts merken“

Das war doch hirnrissig. Wieso so viel Aufwand für etwas betreiben, das eh verboten war? Ich beneidete den Mut dieser Menschen. Sie riskierten so viel und setzten alles aufs Spiel, was sie hatten. Ob es sich am Ende lohnte?

„Wir sind da“ Cassandras Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich blickte aus dem Fenster auf das faszinierende Gebäude vor uns. Ich hatte es mir groß vorgestellt, aber eigentlich war es viel kleiner als ich erwartet hatte. Die Wände bestanden aus glänzendem Stahl und das Gebäude erinnerte von Form und Umriss her an ein riesiges metallisches Ei. Mit einer Kuppel aus Glas und grellen grünen und roten Scheinwerfern, die in die Front eingelassen wurden und den kleinen Parkplatz davor beinahe in eine Tanzfläche verwandelte. Wir stiegen aus, ich griff nach meinem Schirm und meiner Gitarre und schloss dann die Beifahrertür. Cassandra lief um das Auto herum bis sie neben mir stand und lehnte sich dagegen. „Da wären mir“ Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war breit und ihre Augen funkelten voller ehrlicher Freude. „Was macht das dann?“ Ich zog mein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche. „Ein Autogramm“, erwiderte Cassandra nur und ich sah sie fragend an. „Glaub mir, das bedeutet mir viel mehr als Geld“

„Das Autogramm hättest du doch sowieso bekommen“

„Na gut, wie wäre es mit Freikarten für euer nächstes Konzert?“

Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Wir nehmen doch gar kein Geld für die Karten. Aber ich könnte dir nach dem Konzert die Jungs vorstellen und du könntest mit uns etwas essen und uns mit Fragen bombardieren oder so. Was hältst du davon?“

Das darauf folgende Schweigen irritierte mich. Verdammt, was hab ich da nur wieder angerichtet? Das war doch kein Ausgleich für den Fahrtpreis. Nicht im Mindesten.

„Ehrlich?“, fragte Cassandra und für einen kurzen Moment bildete ich mir ein, einen belegten Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, was mir das bedeuten würde, Cherry. Ihr seid meine größten Vorbilder. Euch zu treffen und Zeit mit euch verbringen zu dürfen, wäre … wow“ Weinte sie etwa? Ich war ehrlich berührt von Cassandras lieben Worten. Dabei waren wir doch gar nichts besonderes, bloß ein Haufen zusammengewürfelter Heranwachsender, die Musik machten, um so der Welt zu zeigen, was sie von ihr hielten.

Ich fühlte mich zutiefst geehrt.

„Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann“, entgegnete ich ihr, zog den Riemen meiner Gitarrentasche fester um meine Schulter und sah sie lächelnd an. Dann streckte ich ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Sam“

Sie musterte mich großen Augen, dann wischte sie sich rasch mit dem Ärmel darüber, um die letzten Tränenspuren zu beseitigen und schüttelte meine Hand.

„Aber verrat’s keinen“ Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und drehte mich dann um, Richtung Personaleingang. Tywer hatte mir kurz vorher eine SMS geschrieben, wo wir uns treffen würden.

„Wir sehen uns dann nachher!“

Mit diesen Worten entfernte ich mich von ihr und begab mich auf den Weg zum Personaleingang, der sich etwas verborgen neben einer Feuerleiter befand und auf den ersten Blick so wirkte, als wäre er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden. Die Tür war alt und rostig und mit seltsamem Graffiti übersät und wirkte so gänzlich anders als die prunkvolle Eingangspforte mit der gläsernen Flügeltür, dem goldenen Stuck und die kleinen Kristalle, die in den Türrahmen eingelassen wurden. Boyson hatte mir mal vom Blue Satellite erzählt, ich hatte aber nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, war ich doch damals zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die neue Fritöse zum Laufen zu bringen. Ein paar Details aber hatte ich mir gemerkt. Dieses besondere Detail, von dem Cassandra mir gerade erzählt hatte, schien er aber nicht für wichtig genug gehalten zu haben. Ich würde ihn später noch darauf ansprechen.

Vorsichtig legte ich eine Hand auf die rostige alte Klinke und drückte sie herunter. Die Tür öffnete sich und ich war doch ein wenig verwundert, wie einfach es war, in das Gebäude zu gelangen. Anderseits brachte es sowieso niemanden etwas, sich durch diesen Eingang ins Gebäude zu schleichen, schließlich war der Eintritt frei und reingelassen wurde jeder. Wahrscheinlich sah die Tür auch genau aus diesem Grund so verkommen aus. Tywer würde ebenfalls was von mir zu hören bekommen.

Der Regen nahm immer weiter zu und ich spürte die ersten Tropfen unter meine Kleidung kriechen, als der Schirm, den ich über mich gespannt hatte, allmählich nachgab. Aus Angst, dass das Leder meines Gitarrenkoffers nass wurde, beeilte ich mich, mich durch die Tür ins Innere des Etablissements zu quetschen. Natürlich hatte ich mal wieder kein Glück und die Tür ließ sich nur zur Hälfte öffnen, ehe sie irgendwo einrastete und blockierte. Beim Versuch, unverletzt ins Innere zu gelangen, zerriss ich mir meine Lederjacke beinahe an einem rostigen herausragenden Nagel.

„Verdammt, Tywer“, fluchte ich, klopfte mir den Staub und den Dreck von den Klamotten und prüfte, ob noch alles in Ordnung war. Ich drehte mich um.

Direkt vor mir erstreckte sich ein großer gefliester Vorraum - es erinnerte mich etwas an ein Krankenhaus -  und an dessen Ende befand sich eine hellgrüne Doppeltür, über der ein schmales rechteckiges Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Umkleiden’ befand.

Mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl machte ich mich auf den Weg. Der Auftritt war in einer halben Stunde und ich wollte mich vorher noch ein wenig vorbereiten.

\--

Das Schöne an der Musik ist, man kann dadurch versteckte Kritik am Staate ausüben. Unsere Songs trugen daher Titel wie ‚ _Zeiten der Aufruhr_ ’, ‚ _Gefreiter Tod_ ’, , _Söhne der Freiheit_ ’, ‚ _Geschwister der Hoffnung_ ’ oder , _Einheitsbrei_ ’. Jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte – zumindest für uns – eine tiefere Bedeutung und Tywer und Boyson gingen richtig auf im Schreiben der Songtexte. Ich hatte die beiden selten so friedlich zusammen arbeiten sehen. In solchen Momenten, wenn wir alle im Bandraum saßen, uns von dem letzten Auftritt erholten oder auf den nächsten vorbereiteten, fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich Teil einer Familie.

Aus diesem Grund konnte ich es kaum abwarten, die Tür zu unserem Aufenthaltsraum aufzuschlagen. Der altbekannte Geruch von abgestandenem Zigarettenrauch, extra scharfer Pepperoni-Pizza und Dr. Pepper-Cola drang in meine empfindliche Nase, ließ mich sie rümpfen. Typisch Jungs. Es roch mal wieder wie im Affenkäfig und sah aus, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Kleidungsstücke aller Art – ich wollte gar nicht wissen, warum sich manche nicht am Körper der Drei befanden – lagen kreuz und quer im Raum verteilt, leisteten Pizzaschachteln, leeren Eiskrembechern und Hochglanzmagazinen mit nackten Frauen auf dem Titelbild Gesellschaft.

„Ihr seid echt unmöglich!“, schimpfte ich, als ich mir den Weg durch den Müll zu meinen Bandmitglieder bahnte. Tywer grinste breit, als er mich erblickte, sprang freudig vom Sofa aus und stand plötzlich direkt vor mir. Er überragte mich gut und gerne um 2 Köpfe. Er nahm mich freundschaftlich in die Arme, dann zeigte er auf sein Gesicht. „Mein neues Make-Up. Wie gefällt es dir?“

„Du siehst aus wie ein Clown“, erwiderte Noah, der sich nicht mal die Mühe machte, den Blick von seinem Magazin zu nehmen oder gar seinen Hintern von der gemütlichen Polstergarnitur. Das war so typisch Noah!

Boyson schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er mit übertriebener Präzision seine neuen LED-Drumsticks begutachtete.

Ich musterte Tywers Gesicht, seine langen Wimpern, die die dunkelblauen Augen einrahmten, die gerade Nase, die dünnen Lippen. Sein Gesicht hatte schon immer dem einer Marmorstatue geglichen, glatt und sanft und mit einer so reinen Haut, dass jedes Mädchen eifersüchtig geworden wäre.

Und das stupide daran war, es berührte mich nicht.

Ich mochte Tywer, ohne Frage. Ich fand ihn hübsch. Ich fand ihn attraktiv, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, eine Beziehung mit ihm zu haben.

Als mir klar wurde, wie sonderbar das war, seufzte ich. Es fühlte sich wieder einmal so an, als wäre für mich kein Platz in dieser Welt.

Leicht verzog ich den Mund. „Du siehst aus wie ein Clown“, gab ich Noah Recht, musterte die dicken blauen horizontalen und waagerechten Streifen, die Tywers Gesicht schmückten.

Beleidigt verzog er den Mund.

„Wisst ihr, Leute, das nennt man Kunst!“ Um seinen Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, warf er die Hände in die Luft, dann ließ er sie sinken und gesellte sich wieder neben Noah auf die Couch.

 „War die Arbeit hart?“, erkundigte sich Boyson, als ich mich neben ihn ins weiche Polster fallen ließ und nach einem Dosenbier griff. Mit einem beherzigten Ruck öffnete ich die Dose und hielt sie an meinen Lippen, was den Boyson nur mit einem Schmunzeln quittierte.

Er mochte es, wenn ich typisch männliche Dinge tat.

Gedankenversunken nippte ich an meinem Bier. Boyson…

Auch bei ihm war es das gleiche. Er war nicht hässlich, ganz im Gegenteil, für Männer waren die Jungs alle recht hübsch, aber ich hatte noch nie irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle für sie. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich noch nie irgendwelche romantische Gefühle für irgendwen gehabt hatte.

„Hey, Sam!“

„Huch?“ Ich sah zu Boyson.

„Die Arbeit!“ Er grinste.

„Oh, achso.“ Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin. „Stressig wie immer.“ Ein tiefes Seufzen entfuhr meiner Kehle, dann schwang ich mich auf die Beine. „Ich geh mich dann mal fertig machen, Jungs. Wir sehen uns gleich auf der Bühne!“ Ein Zwinkern, ein Schnalzen mit der Zunge und weg war ich.

\--

 Eine halbe Stunde für mich und fünf Dosenbier für die Jungs später war ich soweit.

Zugegebenermaßen, es war nicht mein bestes Outfit, was unter anderem auch daran liegen mochte, dass heute einfach nicht mein Tag war, aber es reichte.

Als wir auf die Bühne traten, wurden wir sofort mit tobenden Gejubel empfangen. Viel zu viel , fand ich. Schließlich waren wir nichts weiter als eine von Tausenden von Straßenbands, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und trotzdem hatten sie es irgendwie geschafft, Berühmtheit zu erlangen und eine Fangemeinschaft, die toller hätte nicht sein können. Keiner machten ihnen Vorwürfe, dass sie zu spät waren, obgleich es eh das erste Mal war, aber ich hasste Unpünktlichkeit und war deshalb froh, dass unsere Fans nicht genauso dachten.

Boysons Onkel hatte wirklich an alles gedacht: ein großes Banner mit dem Logo unserer Band, das mich beim Heraustreten auf die Bühne beinahe erschlug, eine Nebel- und Lichtmaschine, Aqua-Loops. Letzteres waren eine ziemlich teure Angelegenheit und nur die besten und rentabelsten Bars und Clubs in dieser Stadt konnten sich welche leisten.

Aber ebensolch ein Club war das Blue Sattelite, was sich auch in dem großen gläsernen Piano zeigte, das auf einem erhöhten Podest in der Ecke des Etablissements stand und der größte Stolz von Boysons Onkel war. Ich würde alles dafür geben, einmal im Leben jemanden an diesem wundervollen Instrument spielen zu sehen.

Ich spürte, wie mir Noah mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippe stieß und mich so aus meiner Schwärmerei stieß. Er grinste breit und schob sich seine Sonnenbrille auf die Nase.

Ich fragte mich immer wieder, wie es die Jungs in kürzester Zeit schafften, ihre Haare so zu stylen. Aber das würde wohl immer ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Wir sangen ungefähr sechs Lieder, mitunter meine Favoriten

‚ _Streckeneinheit_ ’ und ‚ _Ein letzter Kuss_ ’. Letzteres war ein ganz besonderer Song, der zwar überhaupt nicht zu uns passte, zumindest zu unserem heutigen Ich, aber es war mein erster und einzig komplett selbstgeschriebener Song, weshalb ich besonders stolz darauf war. Ich hatte ihn damals für Boyson geschrieben und er handelte von einem einzigen Kuss, eine flüchtige Berührung der Lippen, die aber tausende von Emotionen freiließ.

Das war übrigens noch etwas, was ich an der Musik mochte: egal, was man sang, niemals wurde es objektiviert oder auf einen bezogen. Niemand sagt, man seie depressiv, nur weil man auch traurige Texte schrieb. Und niemand sagte etwas darüber, dass ich davon sang, eine Frau zu küssen. Denn schließlich handelte der Song von Boyson, der eine Frau küsste. Zumindest rein theoretisch.

 Das Scheinwerferlicht war grell und ich beneidete Noah um seine Sonnenbrille. Die letzten Takte erklungen, das letzte Surren der Gitarren, der letzte Drumschlag. Dann war das Konzert vorbei und ich erleichtert. Ich war immer erleichtert, wenn alles gut lief.

Das Publikum brach in schallenden Applaus und Gejubel aus und ich konnte sogar Cassandra ausmachen, die sich bis in die erste Reihe vorgeboxt hatte. Mir war das alles etwas peinlich, als sie mich bei meinem Künstlernamen rief, denn schließlich hatten die Jungs die meiste Arbeit geleistet. Mein Gesang war allenfalls nur mittelmäßig.

Voller Zufriedenheit verließen wir die Bühne, Tywer schlang einen Arm um meine Schulter. „Super Auftritt, Kleine!“, lobte er mich und lachte leise, als er sah, wie ich meinen Arm vor Schutz vor den warmen Scheinwerfern hob. Wärme… Warum existierte sie überhaupt? Nur um mich zu quälen?

„Hier!“ Er setzte mir die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase, ehe ich protestieren konnte.

Ich tat es natürlich trotzdem, aber weil es durch die dunklen Gläser einfach hindert Mal besser war, verstummte ich liebe und formte einen stummes Dank mit den Lippen.

Als Antwort strubbelte mir Tywer lediglich durchs Haar, dann machte er sich mit Noah und Boyson auf zur Bar. Es war schon quasi wie ein Ritual, dass sich die drei nach jedem Auftritt ein oder zwei alkoholische Getränke genehmigten. Und sie hatten es verdient.

Als absoluter Feind von Alkohol – oder eher dem Zeug, das sich die Jungs hinter die Binde kippten – entschloss ich mich, mich ein wenig umzusehen. Es war immer interessant, wen und was man hier alles zu Gesicht bekam. Menschen, gehüllt in grelle und knallige Kleidungsstücke waren da noch eher harmlos.

Ich zwängte mich gerade durch eine Ansammlung an pfeifenden Kerlen, als ich plötzlich an der Schulter zurückgerissen wurde.

„Cherry!“ Das war großartig!“ Cassandra umarmte mich und ich stellte fest, dass sie sich warm und weich anfühlte.

Sie ließ mich los und grinste mich breit an.

Mist, das hatte ich völlig vergessen.

„Danke“, erwiderte ich nur schmunzelnd und nickte Richtung Tresen. „Die Jungs trinken gerade einen. Gesell dich einfach dazu und sag, du bist eine Freundin von mir. Dann werden sie dich herzlichst empfangen!“

Meine Worte mussten ungeahnte Zauberkräfte besitzen, denn noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte,  quiekte Cassandra wie ein Meerschweinchen und hüpfte auf der Stelle.

„Was ist mit dir?“

„Ich sehe mich noch etwas um und komme dann nach!“

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mich gehört hat, so schnell war sie plötzlich aus meine, Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Sie musste wirklich ein großer Fan sein.

Als erstes verschlug es mich zur Damentoilette. Vor und besonders nach Auftritten verspürte ich immer eine Mischung aus Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen, gepaart mit Aufregung oder Erleichterung.

Heute war es etwas extremer als sonst.

Ich vermute mal, es lag an dem grellen Licht.

Ich war alleine, als ich eintrat. Zumindest im Vorraum.

Seufzend hielt mich am Waschbecken fest und betrachte mein Antlitz im Spiegel. Ich erkannte mich heute kaum selbst wieder.

Das neue Make-up, das ich aufgetragen hatte, hatte einen verblüffenden Effekt. Zusammen mit den Haaren, die ich mir locker hochgebunden hatte, und der Brille konnte man meinen, ich seie jemand völlig anderes.

Ich wusch mir die Hände, ließ eiskaltes Wasser darüber laufen und es beruhigte mich zunehmend. Ich bekam nicht mal mit, wie eine der Kabinentüren hinter mir aufschwang und jemand heraustrat. Ich hätte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit der Person, die plötzlich am Waschbecken neben mir auftauchte.

Die unfreundliche Kundin, die urplötzlich in mein Leben getreten war und anscheinend nicht die Absicht hatte, es vorerst zu verlassen. Wo kam diese mysteriöse Person eigentlich her?

Sie war auf einmal da gewesen. An diesem Tisch im Caesars.

Auf meine Nachfrage hin hatte Henry gemeint, die drei jungen Frau schon öfters gesehen zu haben, doch ich konnte mich nicht entsinnen, jemals eine der drei bedient zu haben.

Oder vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach nie darauf geachtet.

Ich hoffte inständig, sie würde mich nicht erkennen, denn auf eine Konfrontation hatte ich absolut keine Lust.

Schien das Schicksal aber anders zu sehen.

„Oh mein Gott!“, hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir, dann wurde das Wasser abgedreht. Oh mein Gott wie in „Oh mein Gott, du bist die kleine Kellnerin aus dem Caesars“ oder wie in „Oh mein Gott, wo nimmst du denn das Geld für solch einen Club her“?

Ich schluckte und drehte mich um, versuchte so zu tun, als würde ich sie nicht kennen. Meine Brille rutschte mir etwas von der Nase und schnell schob ich sie wieder an ihren richtigen Platz.

„Cherry? Leadsängerin von Pink Anthem?!“ Sie wirkte beinahe … euphorisch? Ehe ich mich versah, war sie ganz nah an mich herangetreten.

„Du bist kleiner, als ich gedacht hatte“, lachte sie leise und suchte in ihrer Handtasche herum. „Ich bin von der Daily News“, erklärte sie und gab die Suche auf. „Leider finde ich meine Visitenkarte nicht. Was soll’s.“ Sie sah mir mit funkelnden Augen entgegen.

„Dürfte ich dich vielleicht interviewen? Es gibt da eine Menge Fans mit privaten und beruflichen Fragen und sie würden sich über Antworten ziemlich freuen!“ Nun machte mir ihre Euphorie etwas Angst. Ein Interview? Fragen? Ich schluckte. Sie hatte mir nicht mal ihren Namen genannt. Anscheinend fand das Schicksal es nicht wichtig genug, einander namentlich vorzustellen. Wie auch immer.

„Also eigentlich bin ich…“

„Bitte! Es dauert auch nicht lange und es wäre mir eine große Ehre.“

Mist. Ich war einfach zu gutherzig.

„Na gut?“ Ich ließ die Schultern hängen und drehte den Wasserhahn zu, ehe ich mir mit ein paar Papierhandtüchern die Hände trocknete.

„Super!“, entgegnete mein Gegenüber nur und hielt ihre Kamera hoch, die ich erst jetzt bemerkte.

„Nur ein paar Fotos und ein eine Handvoll Fragen, dann nerve ich nicht weiter!

„Fotos? Uhm…“ Von Fotos hatte sie nun gar nichts gesagt. Ich war so unfotogen wie ein Kartoffelsack.

Sie schien meine Bedenken zu spüren.

„Natürlich darfst du auswählen, welche wir im Magazin drucken“, erklärte sie, aber wirklich beruhigen tat mich diese Tatsache auch nicht. Die Frage war eher, ob sie überhaupt ein gescheites Foto hinbekam. Mit mir als Model.

Ich blickte auf einen Fleck an der Wand direkt neben der Kopf von…

„Würdest du mir dann wenigstens deinen Namen verraten?“

Ich wusste nicht woher die Frage kam, aber sie sprudelte einfach aus mir heraus.

Nun lachte mein Gegenüber. „Natürlich, wie unhöflich. Mein Name ist Nancy.“

Ein wenig musste ich grinsen. Das erinnerte mich an unser Gespräch neulich.

„Dein Name ist nicht Nancy“, sagte ich so ernst und nüchtern wie möglich. Verwundert hob Nicht-Nancy ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Ob sie etwas ahnte?

„Du siehst nicht aus wie eine Nancy“, feixte ich, dann räusperte ich mich. „War nur geraten. Du schaust einfach zu jung für so einen altmodischen Namen aus“

Das schien sie etwas von meiner Fährte abzulocken.

„Gut, ich gebe zu, der Name war unglücklich gewählt.“ Sie zwinkerte mir zu. „Mein echter Name ist ein Geheimnis. Man muss schließlich seine Privatsphäre bewahren.“

Sie schwang mit der Kamera vor meiner Nase herum,

„Kennst du einen guten Ort, wo wir allein sein können?“

 --

Es traf schließlich den kleinen Raum, der mir als Umkleidezimmer gedient hatte und in de Boysons Onkel angeblich manchmal schlief, wenn er zu viel Alkohol getrunken hatte und nicht mehr nach Hause kam. Aus diesem Grund war das Zimmer auch  mit einem kleinen Sofa bestückt, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Nancy schien begeistert. „Die weiße Wand dort ist perfekt für die Fotos!“, schwärmte sie und holte sämtliches Equipment aus einer Tasche.

„Stell dich am besten schon mal dort hin, ich komme dann gleich nach.“

Gesagt, getan. Wenn auch etwas widerwillig.

Ich stellte mich vor die weißgetünchte Wand und fühlte mich auf einmal schrecklich entblößt, obgleich ich noch sämtliche Kleidungsstücke trug.

Mit einem Schlucken überlegte ich, ob es angebracht wäre, meine Brille abzunehmen, aber ich wollte um aller Liebe keineswegs Gefahr laufen, erkannt und eventuell anschließend verspottet zu werden.

Also behielt ich sie auf. Und mit mir all meine Würde. Unerkannt fühlte ich mich stark. Ich war nicht mehr Sam. Vielmehr war ich eines der aussagekräftigen Models in Maxines Bildern.

„Wow, du stehst perfekt so!“ Ich sah verwundert zu Nancy, die plötzlich vor mir stand, die Kamera wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht haltend.

„Sei einfach ganz natürlich. Tu so, als wäre ich gar nicht da!“

Sehr amüsant. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte ich einfach, so zu sein, wie ich sonst auch war. Ich dachte an meine Freunde, an meine Arbeitskollegen im Caesar und an die Jungs. Und plötzlich ging alles ganz von selbst und ich hörte den Auslöser mehrere Male klicken. Sie wies mir an, mir die seltsamsten Sachen vorzustellen und hielt meine Expressionen, die ich beim Gedanken an ebendiese Bilder machte, mit der Kamera fest.  Binnen Minuten hatte sie bestimmt hundert Fotos von mir gemacht.

Zufrieden sie sich auf das Sofa, ich ohne darüber nachzudenken, daneben. Sie schien das völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Nervös zurbelte sie an ihrem Haar, dann entfernte sie die Speicherkarte aus der Kamera und steckte sie in den vorgesehenen Schlitz in ihrem Laptop. Der Bildschirm flackerte auf, dann erscheinen eine Reihe von Bildern, eines schöner als das andere und auf allen war ich abgebildet. Es war erstaunlich, sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass beinahe alle Fotos von mir gelungen und sogar ansehnlich waren. Für einen kurzen Moment kamen mir Maxines Fotografien in den Sinn. Was Maxine an Talent für erstaunliche Landschaftsfotografien besaß, dass hatte diese Frau für Portraitfotos . Beide waren erstaunlich und erst recht ihre Ergebnisse. Ich hätte mir diese Bilder stundenlang ansehen können.

„Was hältst du von diesem hier als Foto für die Cover-Story?“

Sie vergrößerte eines der Bilder und es war die perfekte Wahl.

Allerdings sickerten ihre Worte erst landsam in mein Gehirn.

„Moment. Coverstory?!“, fragte ich baff und rüttelte nervös an der Sonnenbrille herum. Selbst mit dem Ding sah ich auf den Fotos gut aus.

„Ja. Habe ich das nicht erwähnt? Das Interview mit dir soll die Hauptstory des Magazins werden.“

Uff, nein, das musste sie wohl vergessen haben.

Unbequem rutschte ich im weichen Polster hin und her.

„Was ist?“, fragte sie, als sie meinen Anflug von Panik bemerkte.

Mein Kehle war trockener als die Sahara und nur mühsam zwang ich mich, zu schlucken.

„Nun“, setzte ich an, aber meine Stimme versagte sofort wieder.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben“, beschwichtigte sie mich plötzlich und legte mir eine Hand auf die Knie, die sie kurz darauf auch wieder sofort wegnahm.

War es so unangenehm, mich zu berühren? War meine Haut etwa ätzend? Ich nestelte verzweifelt an meinen Haaren herum.

„Hey. Hey, alles gut. Du musst keine Panik vor dem Interview haben. Es kommt nur das ins Magazin, was du absegnest und du musst nur dann antworten, wenn du es möchtest, einverstanden?“

Sie rückte nun etwas näher an mich, der Geruch von Lavendel stieg mir in die Nase. Aber diese paar Zentimeter, diese kleine Geste, beruhigte mich irgendwie. Ich atmete tief aus.

„In Ordnung!“ Diese zwei Worte kosteten mich all meinen Mut. Ich wischte mir die schweißnassen Hände an der Jeans ab.

„Also.“ Das Rascheln von Papier war zu hören. „Ich habe ein paar Fragen zusammengestellt, die meisten sind von Fans aus dem Internet, die sich damit an unsere Redaktion gewandt haben.“ Sie blätterte in einem Block herum, dann sah sie mich über dessen Rand an.

„Bist du soweit?“

Ich schluckte. Und nickte.


End file.
